Yume Yume Island PLUS!
by desukashuri
Summary: Yume Yume Island's sequel When Desuka shows up in Japan and takes our favorite group of pre-teens and teens, to a new island that’s supposedly “cursed” they meet not only new contestants, and new friends, but also new situations as well!
1. The best Christmas gift

**Desuka: After re-reading the entire Yume Yume Island I have decided that it needs a sequel!**

**Amu: Is this one a Tadamu?**

**Desuka: DO NOT SAY THE T WORD AMU! ESPECIALLY INFRONT OF IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: how could you**

**Amu: -sighs-**

**Desuka: You are so inconsiderate of Ikuto's feelings.**

**Ikuto: yeah! I know, by the way Desuka does not own shugo chara.**

**Amu: Or any licensed things in this.**

**Desuka: I wish I could own Nagihiko T_T**

--

**-Christmas morning-**

Desuka tore apart her presents filled with stuff her family bought her, she opened up the ones from her friends next, and last but not least an unknown present left underneath the tree.

"Chiemi…who's present does that belong to?" Desuka asked her big sister.

"I don't know, maybe mom and dad's?" Chiemi replied playing with her knew camera.

"Didn't they have all their stuff sent to THEIR house?" Desuka asked stubbornly she hated when stuff got mixed up in the mail ESEPCIALLY PRESENTS.

"Well, open it, we'll see," Chiemi shrugged.

"Hey, good idea," Desuka smirked, as she tore off the glistening silver wrapping paper, "Huh? A TV? We have one already, we don't need this, and neither do mom and dad!"

"Hey, look!" Chiemi exclaimed pointing to the screen an image of a girl appeared on the screen.

"DESUKA!!" The girl screamed.

"It's for you," Chiemi sighed, "It's never for me,"

"COUSIN MISA!" Desuka shouted happily to the screen.

"Hey, what's up? So I heard you enjoyed the island I gave you," Misa bragged on the television screen to her cousin, Desuka nodded, "Well, I don't mean to repeat, but it was the only thing I could get in this short notice,"

"YOU GOT ME ANOTHER ISLAND!?" Desuka exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry….too much?" Misa asked nervously.

"N-NO! I am totally excited!" Desuka celebrated, and then Cheimi appeared and pushed Desuka out the way.

"Misa, you never get me anything fun!" Chiemi complained.

"I got you, a cruise ship, look no one told me you wanted an island!" Misa complained.

"OH WHO CARES! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!?" Desuka rejoiced.

"What?" Chiemi and Misa asked at the same time.

"I gotta make a call," Desuka laughed.

"Yume Yume Island?" Chiemi asked.

"I dunno, Misa, what's this island look like?" Desuka asked. Misa laughed.

"I'll take you there, but it's bigger than Yume Yume Island, and it is cursed, so I got it cheap." Misa confessed.

"You know how I love cursed things! What's it called? Is there a legend?" Desuka pressed.

"Wait, and see…." Misa smiled. Desuka nodded, "See you soon cuz!"

"Bye bye!" Desuka smiled as her cousin disappeared off the screen Desuka took out her pink LG slide phone and dialed a number, "Hello….Yu? Long time no see! Listen….I have a job for you…."

--

All the Guardians at Seiyo Academy, Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, Yuiki Yaya, Souma Kukai, Hotori Tadase, Sanjo Kairi, and Fujisaki Nagihiko, all sat around the table. They talked about the usual Easter activities but as usual Tadase was being ultra boring. Then Nikaidou sensei entered the room after tripping on his legs.

"Ohayo, look what I got!" He said in his nerdy teacher's voice.

"Pamphlets," Amu observed, when she said the 'P Word' everyone went amuck.

"OH NO TAKE COVER! PUBERTY PAMPHLETS AHHH!" Yaya squealed.

"No, no, no, it's a pamphlet regarding a reality show," Nikaidou cleared up.

"They make those?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes, and they are looking for 2 participants in the show, and what a lucky number…" He began

"We are gonna be on TV…" Kukai began when Rima interrupted him.

"Doesn't this all seem a bit too familiar?" Rima remembered.

"Yes, serious case of de ja vu here(A/N: Don't know how to spell it)" Amu muttered holding her head, and trying to remember.

"Don't tell me you all have forgotten so soon?" Kairi asked pushing up his glasses.

"Forgotten what?" Tadase inquired.

"The thing that changed our lives forever," Nagihiko replied behind of Kairi.

"YUME YUME….ISLAND?" Rima, Amu, Tadase, Kukai, and Yaya all screamed.

"Come to think of it, this is how it all began…." Kukai thought remembering Nikaidou coming into the royal garden in the same way, Yaya thinking it was puberty pamphlets in the same way… they didn't have to think twice before opening up their pamphlets and seeing n big bold words :

**Yume Yume Island PLUS**

"This makes sense, however, why only TWO contestants?" Amu pointed out.

"AHH LOOK HERE!" Rima shrieked as she pointed to a little message underneath the second paragraph it said '_the ten contestants from Season one will be competing again,'_

"DESUKA!!!" Everyone shouted out angrily.

"yes?" A familiar voice asked.

"AHHHH DESUKA!" Amu screamed unintentionally.

"You don't change do you, Amu," Desuka commented. No one could process what was going on Desuka was there in the royal garden, right in front of them….at the beginning of the new school year in January (yes I know school starts in spring in Japan, but OH WELL!) IN JAPAN!

"Yoshino Desuka!" Tadase screamed pointing at her, "What are you doing in japan!?"

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME BY MY FULL NAME? I am not Ikuto!" Desuka exploded.

"Sorry, um, Yoshino-san what are you doing in Japan?" Tadase asked.

"Visiting Natsume…" Desuka began. Everyone sighed in relief.

"I also came to pick you up," Desuka commented. Everyone screamed in surprise.

"DESUKA WE CANT LEAVE DURING SCHOOL TIME!" Rima complained.

"What's the big deal, everyone here is a straight A student I covered this already, well, besides Amu….but I pushed so hard for her to come, the school board allowed it." Desuka exclaimed.

"WHAT HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Amu freaked out.

"I sold them, my sister's cruise ship for a really cheap price" Desuka explained

--

Chiemi dialed the number stubbornly, and waited for the phone to stop ringing, suddenly she heard a reply on the other end, "HELLO? MISA WHERE THE ****IS MY CRUISE SHIP!?"

--

"And so, all you have to do is pack your bags, and we'll leave tomorrow morning," Desuka explained before turning around and leaving.

"WAIT DESUKA!" Rima called, Desuka turned around and saw an infuriated Rima, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK, WE WILL DO THIS ALL AGAIN!?"

"The prize my dear, is better than last time, SAYONARA!" Desuka exclaimed as she ran off into the daylight. Well…you can't argue with that.

"DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?!" yaya screamed.

"IT DID! IT DID!" Amu freaked out nodding.

--

**Desuka: Sequel ness dudes . school is starting SOON very SOON! But don't worry…hehe I'll make time every night to work on it hahahahahhahaha. I promise!**


	2. The Spider and the amazing picture

** Desuka: Well let's get right down to business!**

** Amu: Thanks for the reviews!! They were so sweet! Desuka was blushing when she saw how excited yal where!**

** Desuka: Sequels are so much fun hehe! I plan to make it end on chapter 30 again!**

** Amu: What? Why! 30 whole chapters of pain .**

** Desuka: Hehe yess….and I do not own Shugo Chara, or anything licensed that may appear in this story/ chapter, ok? OK? OK!**

** Amu: Alright, they get it.**

** Desuka: So….**

** Amu: What now?**

** Desuka: -excited- Let's have a **_**PRIVATE **_**girl to girl talk about our fee-**

** Ikuto: hey, what's up?**

** Desuka: -sighs- oh, nevermind! –leaves angrily-**

** Ikuto: What did I do O.O!?**

** Amu: You saved me from hearing about Desuka's weirdo feelings.**

** Desuka: I CAN STILL HEAR YOU! 8(**

**--**

**(BTW: Special thanks to anime3026 for correcting me on my spelling with Saya instead it has been changed to: Saaya)**

The plane ride was almost as boring as the first season, the only difference was, Yaya and Kukai were quietly making out, and Amu sat next to Ikuto the whole ride. They hadn't seen each other since they left Yume Yume Island, Amu had been WAY TOO BUSY with her school work trying to get smarter, and studying hard, but there was no progress, she still can't believe Desuka BRIBED her teachers! She began to forget she had a boyfriend. She looked over and smiled at his sleeping face, and she began to dose off as well.

Almost everyone was sleeping when they awoke to a scream.

"AHHH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" Saaya squealed. Rima groaned.

"SHUT UP!" Rima screamed angrily, then she went back to her normal nonchalant tone, " I am trying to forget that you exist, so, will you please stop opening your mouth?"

"BUT LOOK! THERE IS A SPIDER ON THE ROOF! AND IT IS HUGE!" Saaya winced, immediately Utau shot up at Ran to the front of the plane in fear.

Amu cringed at the sight and promptly began hyperventilating and squeezing Ikuto's arm.

"It's just a spider Amu, will you stop squeezing the life out of my arm, I still need it." Ikuto complained.

"WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU GO KILL THE DAMN SPIDER!" Amu shrieked.

"Nah, I am too lazy," Ikuto muttered. Immediately, like a flash of lighting, a handbag was flung at his head, he held his head in pain, and looked up to see Rima.

"Go….kill….the…spider." Rima ordered. He raised his eyebrow and smirked. (the first official Ikuto smirk of Yume Yume Island Plus WOOHOOOOOO!)

"What's this, Rima, are you….scared? and here I thought that you were tough," Ikuto teased.

"GO KILL IT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Rima screamed pointing a finger at him.

"Why don't you ask _your _boyfriend?" Ikuto asked. Rima blushed and looked down a bit ashamed, Amu glanced up at her as she still gripped on to Ikuto tightly.

"He's over there," Rima replied blushing looking down so that no one saw her face she held up her timid finger to the side as she indicated where her 'boyfriend' was. There was a huge pile of girls huddling close together in fear, Saaya, Yaya, Utau, Tadase, and Nagihiko, Ikuto burst out laughing.

"Oh come on, kids, it's just a spider," Ikuto pointed out. Kukai trudged angrily towards Ikuto and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"DO NOT CALL US KIDS!" Kukai grumbled, "Now come with me to get rid of the spider so I can get back to my peaceful plane ride!"

"Nope," Ikuto said before going back to sleep, Rima and Amu had already joined the group at the front hugging closely. Kukai pouted and crossed his arms, and then a thought occurred to him.

"Fine then Ikuto-kun, I guess you'll just let Amu stay at the front of the plane huddling in fear," Kukai teased Ikuto popped one eye open.

"Yup, it will help her face her fears," Ikuto replied, then closed his eyes again. Kukai grinned.

"Even though they're all hugging?" Kukai asked. Ikuto popped his eye open again.

"yes, that's what girls do when they're scared," Ikuto replied. Then closed his eyes again.

"Even when Tadase is hugging them too?" Kukai asked. Ikuto shot open both eyes and stood up.

"were is the damn spider?" Ikuto grumbled Kukai laughed. Kukai pointed to the spot on the ceiling right above Saaya's seat. Ikuto picked up his shoe, stood on the seat, and was about to smack it when the plane tilted to the back a little, and he fell over and slid to the back.

"AHH!" Screamed the girls hugging together at the front of the plane as the felt themselves drop and slide to the back of the plane, where Ikuto was.

"No, no! stop fricken sliding!" Ikuto cursed covering his head waiting to be crashed into. Suddenly the plane tilted to the front and everyone slid to the front this time, Ikuto And Kukai following with them. Everyone crashed together in the front in an awkward position. The plane was straight again and it landed roughly on to the ground.

"Shouldn't we get up?" Utau asked nauseously.

"I can't your on top of me!" Saaya groaned.

"Well, I can't get off of _you _until Yaya stops pinning _me _to the floor!" Utau complained.

"yaya doesn't know she is pinning Utau-chi to the floor she can't see anything with Nagi's hair all over her face!" Yaya hissed.

"Gomen ne, Yaya-chan, I would get up If Hotori would let go of me!" Nagihiko nagged. Then Tadase complained about something too but he isn't important so yea moving on….basically everyone was slumped on top of each other into one huge pile and Kairi was at the top snoring.

"Hey…what's that noise?" Amu asked underneath Ikuto in an awkward position.

"Oh that's Sanjo-kun snoring," Kukai replied at the bottom of the pile.

"Wait, how did he get there?" Rima asked.

"He was on the plane?" Yaya added, and everyone laughed.

"Hey Amu, when you laughed, I felt your chest move up and down," Ikuto teased with his deep husky voice. Amu blushed red. Suddenly, the doors of the plane opened and Desuka appeared.

"You guys! What happened?" Desuka asked, and everyone began talking at once. Desuka promptly burst into laughter, "You…y-ou guys," She breathed out holding her sides, "What am I going to do with you?"

--

When they finally got out of the pile they came outside and looked around, they were at a beach. They frowned.

"Somehow I thought it would look different from how Yume Yume Island looked," Amu complained. Desuka tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"You mean you didn't see it from the sky?" Desuka asked.

"NO BECAUSE A SPIDER WAS ON THE ROOF AND IKUTO DIDN'T WANT TO KILL IT AND THEN THE PLANE WENT ALL 'WOOO' AND THEN WE LIKE CRASHED TOGETHER AND UTAU WAS ON SAAYA, AND YAYA WAS ON UTAU, AND NAGI'S HAIR WAS-" Amu blabbed. Desuka laughed.

"Ok look, here I took a picture of it on my phone," She replied as she showed everyone her new LG phone. There was a picture of the most beautiful island they had ever seen. It was in the shape of a doughnut it was mostly green on the outside of the island (the outer circle) filled with hills, and trees, and then in the centre there was three huge waterfalls spilling water into the centre of the island which made a huge pool.

"WOW! SO PRETTY!" Yaya squealed.

"Desuka! Take us to the water falls!" Amu begged.

"Well I would like to but I can't," Desuka replied solemnly.

"WHY!?" yaya asked.

"Because, someone else is taking you,"

"WHO?" Utau butted in.

"WE ARE!" Two familiar voices spoke from behind they turned around and saw their two favorite twins. Yu and Mi.

--

**Desuka: Well what do we have here?**

**Amu: A story.**

**Desuka: No, this –pulls out piece of paper with words on it-**

**Amu: I dunno**

**Desuka: It's chapter three of Yume Yume Island PLUS!**

**Amu: ooo let me see!**

**Desuka: Here –throws paper at Amu's face-**

** Amu: hmm…-reading paper-**

** Desuka: Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed chapter two, I realize that the chapters are a bit short but they will get longer as we go along!**

** Yoru: R& ****ing R!**

** Amu: HEY DESUKA, WHAT'S WITH THIS PART OF CHAPTER THREE!? –points to paper angrily-**

** Desuka: Why I thought it was a nice touch.**

** Amu: It's random.**

** Desuka: Whatever, I like it so :P**

**If you liked the chapter then:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Click**

**the**

**Button**

**V**


	3. Utau and Kukai's way home

**Desuka: Thank you for my beautiful reviews!!**

**Amu: -sighs-**

**Desuka: What'cha sighing about fool .?**

**Amu: There isn't enough fluff!**

**Desuka: LOOK DO YA WANT ME TO MAKE YOU GUYS FALL IN A PIT TOGETHER OR SOMETHING?**

**Ikuto: yes!**

**Desuka: Wait til you at least see your new houses, and the new contestants, anyway I do not own shugo chara or the licensed things that may appear in this story/ chapter.**

**Yu: Here we go!**

--

"YU, MI!" Yaya screamed happily as she tackled them both to the ground with her super hugs.

"I knew you would miss us," Yu commented all full of herself.

"hey, you cut your hair!" Yaya noticed Yu nodded.

"AHHH LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE!" Kukai screamed as he pushed his way through the crowd of contestants he gaped at the sight, their long flowing black hair was now short flowing black hair right above shoulder length.

"Ahh! I really liked your hair long," Amu complained.

"Amu, it's not your hair," Ikuto whispered. Amu pouted.

"I know, but…I still liked it long," She whined. Ikuto smiled at how cute she was and patted her on the head.

"Hmm, so how is my son?" Yu asked Ikuto, he smirked.

"So….you finally realized your mother-like behavior, and excepted it?" Ikuto asked.

"More like she gave in to the nick name," Mi noticed.

"Nah, I'm just having fun," Yu teased as she ruffled Ikuto's hair….he was pissed.

"Ah, just like a kid," Kukai commented, but he had to shut up because Ikuto was glaring at him with death in his eyes.

"ANYWAY! YOU GUYS NEED TO SEE YOUR NEW HOUSES! AHH THEY ARE SO CUTE~! I WISHED I LIVED THERE!" Mi freaked out. Everyone laughed at how cute she was.

" Alright, let's go," Yu said as she lead everyone to the forest.

* * *

IC (INTERVIEW CAMERA)

**Ikuto: Mi is still hot**

* * *

Much like the first season they walked through the hills up in the mountains and then they traveled downhill, Amu got tired so Ikuto carried her. Rima glared at Nagihiko, so he carried her too.

"AWW! NAGIHIKO IS CARRYING RIMA! YU TAKE A PICTURE!" Mi freaked out.

"Stop ruining the moment," Yu hissed Mi nodded obediently.

* * *

**Yaya: Rima-chi and Nagi are so cute! Hey, are they going out yet?**

* * *

**Amu: Rima and Nagihiko are made for each other but…are they technically….like, um….going out?**

* * *

Saaya sort of forced herself into Kairi's arms and he decided to use her as a training method to build his muscles and lifted her as weights. Yaya was as energetic as ever talking to Yu and Mi in the front of the crowd leading the way. Kukai was feeling a bit lonely in the back of the crowd and Utau looked like she was about to die.

"Enough…I…………I…..can't….walk….anymore," Utau whispered, nobody noticed but she looked a bit unstable. The crowd continued walking, but she stopped in her place, Kukai turned around just in time to see her wobbling she tipped over a bit forward and before she knew it she was falling head first into the ground she shut her eyes and waited for the impact. But instead of feeling the hard ground she felt to arms holding her up.

"Hey! Be careful!" Kukai warned as he gripped her shoulders tightly holding her up straight.

"Ah, sorry!" She muttered before she returned to her stable position. She still looked nauseous. He was still holding her shoulders when she looked up at him curiously, he hadn't noticed before, but when Utau is not powerful and mean, she is kind of hot. He lightly blushed, "Hey, when did you….g-get…..taller…..than….m-me?" She puffed out.

"I play basketball, of course I would be tall," He chatted proud of himself. Utau raised her eyebrows at this she always thought he was just a soccer player but this guy must be a sports fanatic.

"Well…..then…..m-maybe….I…c-could….beat…you….at….a….game…sometime," She replied to Kukai, he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hoshina Utau!" He exclaimed as he pointed at her, "did you just challenge me?"

"Y-yup," She panted loudly, even when she was this weak she was confident. Kukai sweat dropped at that thought he turned around and noticed that the crowd was no longer close, but in the distance.

"We gotta go!" Kukai exclaimed.

"W-wait….let…me…..r-rest…..for a bit," Utau puffed.

"How can you challenge me when you have no stamina?" Kukai asked conceited. Utau looked very offended.

"YOU WOULD BE TOO! IF YOU WERE UP ALL NIGHT SINGING YOUR *** OFF!" Utau screamed, and then she turned red, she wasted her last energy, she literally collapsed.

"AHHH!" Kukai exclaimed. He looked at the crowd anxiously; they were disappearing, what should he do? Should he get help? All of a sudden….an idea struck him, "Get on my back!" He ordered.

"W-what?" Utau asked tired.

"On my back, now!" Kukai ordered, he stooped down and the singing princess despairingly climbed onto his back. She fastened her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, he felt her body pressed against him and he tried not to think about it….but honestly….how can you not think about it?

They walked slowly but quick enough to keep their eyes on the others and where they were going, and to be honest they both were a bit scared walking through the hills by themselves. The island was not like Japan, it smelt like pure nature, the smell of the fresh earthly soil combined with pine, various berries and fruits, and the soggy mud. The sound of the birds flapping away as you neared them, twigs being broken in half, and the feel of the wet grass, it was a mixture that can only be described as life. Although it was beautiful, you could also sense that you were not the only living things around, and if you were not careful there were numerous things to trip over.

He heard her breathing steadily and although he knew she might've been able to walk, he didn't want to put her down so he continued on walking keeping his eyes on the others.

--

"HEY!" yaya shouted when they reached their destination, "WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!"

"Let's run in!" Amu suggested, Yaya nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, Kukai lets…." Yaya exclaimed happily however when she turned around her boyfriend was nowhere to be found. "Kukai?" She asked again as she looked around.

"Ah… he was just here a while ago…" Kairi commented as he too, looked around.

"Kukai-senpai?" Saaya asked as she scanned the area. "Rima! Amu! Help find Kukai-senpai,"

"Don't order us around tramp," Rima hissed, Amu ignored the fact that it was Saaya who ordered them around and obediently searched for Kukai.

"Hey, look!" Nagihiko pointed out extending his finger into the distance pointing to a small brown dot in the distance in the hill above them. Yaya shoved him out of the way.

"KUKAI! KUKAI! KUKAI!" Yaya screamed.

"Looks like he's on his way," Rima muttered as she turned around to look at her new house, when another voice interrupted her.

"Hey, he has something ontop of him," Tadase pointed out, Ikuto raised his eyebrows when he heard 'ontop' and Amu noticed and rolled her eyes.

"EH? HOSHINA!" Saaya screamed in realization.

"U-utau…and Kukai together?" Yu asked perplexed.

"Not a bad match," Mi whispered to her sister. Yu nodded in agreement and giggled. Everyone else sweat dropped as they wondered why those two were giggling.

"Ah, I'm back," Kukai announced as he reached to the bottom of the hill. Utau slopped over him her body still pressed onto him.

"HOSHINA LOOKS EXHAUSTED!" Saaya observed in a freakishly loud manner.

"Hm, what were you two doing?" Ikuto asked smirking. Amu kicked him in the shin.

"Ikuto! He has a girlfriend," Amu reminded Ikuto.

"That's right! So give an explanation right now!" Rima exclaimed with her arms folded, Yaya and Saya behind her folding their arms too. Amu quickly ran next to yaya and folded her arms aswell as backup.

"HUH! Why are you all staring at me like that! You know me!" Kukai replied.

"Well, when there is a hot blonde girl pressed to your back you do start to wonder…" Mi trailed off. Yu covered her mouth and pulled her aside to let them solve the problem themselves.

"Yup, it's exactly as Mi says, so confess!" Amu ordered. Saaya nodded, because, well, she had nothing better to do.

"Honestly, you all over react way too much," Utau sighed as she jumped off Kukai. Kukai blushed slightly he noticed that the warmth on his back was replaced with the cool tropical wind hitting against him and he felt as though something was missing. "Don't blame Kukai, I was the one who got tired and he helped me by carrying me, ok, so relax."

"Hmm, wow, I have never heard Utau admit to defeat," Amu whispered.

"Defeat?" Rima whispered back.

"Well, needing help from someone is defeat for Utau," Ikuto explained appearing behind them.

"IKUTO GO BACK TO THE WHERE YOU WHERE! THE GIRLS ARE STANDING HERE!" Amu scolded.

"Oh sorry for ruining your 'formation'," Ikuto chuckled.

"DO NOT CALL KUKAI 'KUKAI' so casually," Yaya said angrily as she popped out the crowd.

"Call him 'Souma'," Saaya replied. Utau glared at her."AH-I MEAN…She can call him whatever she wants!" Saaya turned her back on everyone and stood by Utau. Yu and Mi sweat dropped.

"Alright, alright, it isn't such a big deal, look, we are all probably just tired it's already 6:30, I think it's time for you all to explore your brand new homes, and get some rest, and you'll be fine," Yu explained. Ikuto smirked.

"Yes…mommy," He replied as he grabbed Amu around her waist, "But I am sleeping with Amu tonight," He whispered into Amu's ear, she giggled a little then pushed him away slightly.

"Whatever," Amu sighed blushing. Yu pointed to their brand new home and everyone immediately gasped. Two simple yet fancy one story houses rested in the middle of the forest, the area was paved with a fountain in the middle as usual and a wooden swirling stair case leading underground not too far behind the fountain.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO NOWWWW!" Yaya screamed probably high on all the hot cocoa she had the night before. Everyone nodded and excitedly went in. Once the girls went in they entered the open living room, there was a huge pink L shaped couch and two other small arm chairs opposite to it with a glass table separating them, they had red cushions slopped over them.

The couch had its back turned to the kitchen; everything was modern looking and stainless steel. Everything was built in and all the plates were either white or pink. There where two doors to the right and to the left, they all decided to go to the right. Once they entered they saw a huge game room, bigger than the last one. It looked like an arcade! It had machinery and even a ball pit, and they wondered if it was necessary. The walls were matalic purple and most of the machines were blue, some where other colors though.

"OOH! OHH LAST DOOR!" Yaya screamed as she entered the living room and charged for the door on the left side. Everyone else entered and they saw their awesome bedroom. There where three beds on one side that were fluffy and pink and had a canopy, and three more on the other side, they had a little bench with cushions facing the window on a higher platform. There two other doors one lead to the bathroom with a hot tub, and one lead to the walk in closet.

"Wow," Amu whispered, "Why couldn't I have owned THIS island!" She complained.

"Well, I better win this time," Rima murmured. Amu glared and pouted.

"Ah, I am tired," Utau yawned.

"Me too! Let's go do what Yu told us to do," Saaya agreed.

"What did she say?" A random voice asked they all turned around and came face to face with their new roommate sitting on the last pink bed to the right.

--

**Desuka: C.L.I.F.F.Y CLIFFY! YA YA GO CLIFFY!**

**Amu: When did you turn into a cheerleader?**

**Desuka: 4.6 seconds ago!**

**Ikuto: R&R**

**Desuka: Yes please R&R!**

**Yoru: Reviews are $%^&ing appreciated.**

**Desuka: -sighs- Yoru….can't you stop just for today.**

**Yoru: What the $%^&? **** no!**

**Desuka: ok, ok! We get it….yeesh**

**Amu: R.E.V.I.E.W REVIEW! YA YA GO REVIEW~**

**Rima: Literally, go review.**

V

V

V

You

Know

U

Want

2

Click

Da

Botton

V

V

V


	4. The boy's rough night

**Desuka: Guess who finished her homework early!?**

**Amu: Chiemi**

**Desuka: NO! MEEE! ****ARE YOU DUMB!?**

**Ikuto: Yes she is, she is my idiot.**

**Amu: I don't know how I should feel about that statement, Ikuto.**

**Desuka: LOL! Anyway just so you know I don't own Shugo chara.**

**Ikuto: Or the many licensed things she puts in this.**

**Amu: Like all the damn Oreos.**

**Desuka: PRAISE THE OREO GODS!!! HEHE X3**

(BTW: I WUVVED MY REVIEWS KEEP 'EM COMMIN!)

--

"Ah, I am tired," Utau yawned.

"Me too! Let's go do what Yu told us to do," Saaya agreed.

"What did she say?" A random voice asked they all turned around and came face to face with their new roommate sitting on the last pink bed to the right.

"LULU!?" Amu screeched. Lulu covered her ears as soon as Amu screamed, and released it when she was done.

"Gosh, you're noisy," Lulu sighed. Yaya, Amu, Rima, and everyone else stared at her.

"Hey, Amu isn't that the Easter girl?" Rima whispered Amu nodded.

"Technically I am not anymore," Lulu informed them. They both froze when they realized she could hear them all the time.

"Oh so why are you here?" Amu asked.

"That's a stupid question," Utau murmured. Amu looked over at her, they were supposed to be friends now, but lately Utau didn't seem to be making the effort.

"She is here to compete, right?" Saya asked nudging Amu. Saya was oblivious to things like this and never met Lulu before so she couldn't care less.

"Yes, OOOOH OH!" Lulu screamed randomly everyone gave a WTF? Face at her. Lulu pointed to Saya's top, no one was really paying attention to it, or Saya in general, so they didn't notice how cute it was.

"Oh what? My top?" Saya asked. Lulu nodded.

"Where did you get that? I know it's not Japan!" Lulu questioned.

"Oh, On my vacation to Italy with my family," Saya told Lulu glamorously.

"I have a dress from Italy by the same designer, you know." Lulu smiled.

"REALLY? What store was it, maybe it was the same one !" Saya asked plopping down on Lulu's bed as they both bonded.

"…." Yaya, Amu, Rima, and Utau stood there clueless.

"Well good luck, Utau, we're sleeping on the other side of the room," Amu said to Utau as Yaya, Rima and herself claimed the empty three beds on the other side. Rima at the end closest to the door, Amu in the Middle, and Yaya on the other end. Utau chose the pink bed closest to the door on the right side of the room, Saya was in the middle and Lulu on the end.

"Now, it's really time for bed," Amu sighed.

"Sleepy…" Yaya Mumbled, and before they knew it everyone had dosed off to sleep.

--

**Mean while on the boys side….**

There were three bunk beds that where blue in the bedroom all lined up on the left side, on the right was an empty wall. Their house basically looked like the girl's except they had bunk beds and everything pink and frilly were replaced with blue.

Ikuto was on the top bunk and Kukai at the bottom, on the next bunk bed Nagihiko on the top bunk, and Kairi at the bottom, and on the final bunk the unimportant people Tadase, and their random new roommate Suzuki, (Amu's fan boy).

"So Kukai," Ikuto whispered, the rest of their roommates were fast asleep, "How was it?"

"Go to sleep," Kukai hissed as he snuggled under his comforter.

"Your denying….that means it was good, right?" Ikuto smirked as he leaned over and looked down to see Kukai blushing.

"You're such a pervert, Amu is too innocent for you, give her back to Tadase," Kukai mumbled as he turned the other way.

"Oh come on Kukai, you are a pervert too," Ikuto whispered in his low sexy voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kukai grouched as he completely hid himself under the sheets.

"Like, what you were thinking when my sister was _on top _of you," Ikuto whispered into Kukai's ear appearing next to Kukai on his bed.

"AHHHH MOLEST!" Kukai screamed jumping back falling out of the bed. When he emerged from the floor he glared intensely at Ikuto. Ikuto burst into laughter. "Shhh….or you'll wake them!"

"Do you two know how you sound 'You're such a pervert' and 'shh….you'll wake them!'" Nagihiko mocked laughing.

"Shut up and go to bed, Nadeshiko!" Kukai hissed purposely saying 'Nadeshiko' and not 'Nagihiko'. Ikuto started laughing even more, he just loved messing with these kids.

"Why? Did he interrupt your screaming and thumping?" Kairi asked innocently. Ikuto laughed even more, with Nagihiko joining him.

"That was Ikuto's fault!" Kukai blamed.

"Hey, I wasn't the one screaming," Ikuto teased still in Kukai's bed. Kukai d dived down on his bed and pushed the pervert off.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Kukai screamed. Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kairi all laughed at how red he was.

"What happened?" Tadase asked waking up.

"Nothing Hotori, just go back to bed," Nagihiko replied politely.

"Yuck, it emerged from it's slumber." Ikuto mumbled. Nagihiko had to laugh at that too.

"Alright, Alright, Ikuto-kun, we really should get some sleep now." Nagihiko replied.

"Fine," Ikuto sighed, something about Nagihiko made him agree, and after awhile everyone slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Yu screamed Pelting on the door.

"Ugh, who is it?" Ikuto asked, "And how did you get in the house?" Even though he knew the answer he still asked to be annoying.

"WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS!" Yu screamed as she kicked down the door, she walked in and pinched everyone one of the boys, "WE OVER SLEPT! IF YOU DON'T HURRY YOU'LL BE LATE!"

"Isn't that YOUR fault that you over slept, mommy?" Ikuto grouched.

"YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME YOU PEICE OF COW *%$^?" Yu asked pulling Tadase's pillow from under his head (thus, waking Tadase up roughly) and smacking Ikuto with it, "NOW GET DRESSED, THE BATH HOUSE IS DOWN THE STAIR CASE BY THE FOUNTAIN!"

She trudged straight out the room, and over the white door she kicked down and out the house, shortly she returned.

"I'll repair the door," She said and exited for the second time.

"What's going on?" Suzuki asked waking up. Everyone ignored him, as usual.

--

"GIRLS WAKE UP!" Mi screamed. Rima popped one eye open and when she saw Mi she shut them again. Mi got worried and jumped on Rima's bed. "WAKE UPPPPP!" She screamed in Rima's ear.

"AH!" Rima grunted before spilling off the bed.

"Whoops," Mi muttered.

"YOU! YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST-" Rima began, when Amu woke up.

"What's going on?" Amu asked.

"WE'RE LATE AND DESUKA IS GONNA KILL US SO WE NEED YOU GUYS TO HURRY!" Mi exclaimed then let out and exasperated sigh. The rest of the girls awoke.

"Isn't that your fault that you over slept?" Utau asked. Mi nodded sadly, the girls sighed and jumped out of their beds in their closet and grabbed clothes.

--

The girls ran out the house and saw the boys run out theirs at the same time, both of them had their eyes on the staircase leading to the bathroom. Everyone dashed at once. They all ran down the staircase that lead to a tunnel. In the tunnel everyone was pushing and shoving and Suzuki practically got left behind. Then they reached to a door, Yaya pulled it open roughly and there was the bath house.

"GIRLS GO FIRST!" Yaya screamed and jumped in.

"NO GUYS!" Kukai screamed as well and jumped in too. Ikuto sighed.

"Why don't we all just share," He suggested pulling Amu closer.

"ahhh," Suzuki observed as he looked up at the couple, "so this perverted older guy is Hinamori-senpai's boyfriend!?"

"AHH Suzuki-kun, what are you doing here?" Amu asked surprised.

"To compete!" Suzuki smiled, "HINAMORI SENPAI YOU REMEMBER MY NAME!"

"Who is this kid anyway?" Ikuto asked slightly annoyed.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Utau shouted as she kidnapped Amu and flung her in the water. "Boys you can wait, Yaya beat you all."

"No, we'll just stay on this side," Nagihiko told Utau, and he was already on the other end so she couldn't object. Ikuto looked a little disappointed but bathed anyway. When everyone was done, they went back to the house to change, Yu got a blow horn and started shouting to everyone to hurry up.

Amu wore a v neck black shirt and a yellow and black plaid skirt, Utau wore some skinny jeans and a red blouse competed with brown sunglasses, Rima wore a blue skirt and a white blouse with a bow, Yaya wore her pink and black plaid pants, and her pink top with her name in black letters, Saya and Lulu dressed extravagantly so I cant describe it.

As for the boys, just know they looked hot.

--

Yu and Mi speeded and before they knew it they wobbled up to a restaurant place there was a pool there, and they wondered if they would be repeating the first challenge of last season, but they weren't.

When they reached, Desuka was there smiling widely.

"You guys are 3 minutes late, I got so tired of waiting! But you're lucky I am so patient or I would have really made a fuss," Desuka complained as she lead the twelve contestants into the Restaurant, when they reached the veranda, there were three buffet tables, each with four platters.

"Are we gonna eat?" Yaya asked excited. Desuka sweat dropped.

"Alright so, let me explain this, it's girls against boys, as usual, however something has changed, in Yume Yume Island PLUS there are three kinds of challenges Physical, Luck, and intelligence. There will be three Physical, two intelligence, and two luck." Desuka explained ignoring Yaya, "This one happens to be Luck,"

"I have horrible luck," Suzuki mumbled, the boys flinched.

"Stop talking weird kid," Desuka hissed, "Right so, when the loosing team goes through elimination, the winning team will spin a wheel and decide what kind of challenge the next challenge will be," Desuka explained.

"Elimanition, and challenge deciding will all me done at the Yume Party," Yu added.

"And the Yume Party will be held in the center of the river made by the three waterfalls," Mi continued, everyone was excited about the waterfall thing.

"Right, so how do we play?" Lulu asked.

"Right you play it like…"Desuka began but then paused, "Why is there ANOTHER blonde, on my reality show?"

"Desuka!" Yu nudged.

"Oh right, sorry," Desuka sighed, "ok, so first, everyone faces the three tables, the girls in one line and the boys in another," the contestants did as they were instructed and then Desuka continued on, "Under each platter is a piece of food, your objective is to get more points than the other team. Each piece of food is worth a certain amount of points, some more than others. The team that collects the most points wins! Simple right?" Desuka asked, but it never is that simple.

--

Desuka: I am stopping here, and sorry this came out later than usual.

Amu: Yeah? What's up with that?

Desuka: Some things on my mind….you know.

Ikuto: -teases- Is it a boy?

Desuka: -turns to stone-

Amu: bulls eye!

Desuka: I was confessed to, ok?

Amu and Ikuto: EH! OHMYGOSH?! WHO WOULD LIKE YOU!?

Desuka: Just don't forget to R&R to keep my mind off things, ok? I love getting reviews.

Amu: You ignored our question, and what was your reply?

Desuka: Let's continue this convo later on

V

V

You

Know

The

Drill

V


	5. Ikuto's Voodoo

**Desuka: Hmm, lovely reviews hehe ^w^**

**Amu: Why are you so happy?**

**Desuka: Because I am getting new socks tomorrow ^w^**

**Ikuto: You are a very random kid,**

**Desuka: Yes I know ^w^ now, do disclaimer! ^w^**

**Ikuto: Desuka does not own shugo chara or any of the licensed things in this story**

**Amu: Example: Oreos -.-**

**Desuka: Oh and I just read a very funny review, so I will reply to it in the disclaimer ^w^**

--

Recap:

"_Oh right, sorry," Desuka sighed, "ok, so first, everyone faces the three tables, the girls in one line and the boys in another," the contestants did as they were instructed and then Desuka continued on, "Under each platter is a piece of food, your objective is to get more points than the other team. Each piece of food is worth a certain amount of points, some more than others. The team that collects the most points wins! Simple right?" Desuka asked, but it never is that simple._

End of the Awesome recap!!!

"Yu and Mi will now explain the amount of points each food is worth," Desuka said as she went on a beach chair to watch.

"There is a piece of food under each platter, there are oreos," Mi explained, "And they are worth 5 points,"

"There are Lays Potato Chips," Yu explained, "They are worth 6 points,"

"pop tarts, worth 4 points," Mi said, "packs of combos, each worth 3 points"

"Butterfingers each worth two points," Yu said, "And lastly, two Nature Valley Bars worth 1 point each, because they are healthy,"

"OOH LET'S PLAY!! FOOD!" Yaya screamed happily.

"wait, for each turn, you will pick one person from each team to go," Mi said.

"So some of you might not get to go, if your team doesn't choose you," Yu explained.

"You have 20 seconds to pick as much platters as you wish, however…." Mi began

"Some platters are filled with fruit cake! Which minus 3 points from your team! So choose wisely, you are allowed three turns in the game, however if all the platters are turned over before then, the game will have a makeup round!" Yu finished off.

"Now are you ready to play?" Mi asked.

"YES!" Yaya and a few others screamed happily.

"Oh yeah and we greased the floor so be careful," Yu muttered and walked away.

"Alright teams! Choose your competitors! I will blow the starting whistle in 15 seconds!" Desuka shouted, everyone nodded.

"Who's lucky?" Amu asked.

"Well, I was in France one time and I saw this really cute bag, and there was one more left and there was this girl…." Lulu began.

"I'll go," Rima said and everyone agreed. Lulu stood there with her jaw dropped. Rima went into her starting position at the front of the line, whilst the boys still decided.

"Well, we aren't picking the weird kid," Ikuto commented.

"I'LL GO!" Kukai screamed happily.

"Are you lucky?" Tadase asked.

"Lucky enough to piggy-back ride a hot blonde girl through the mountains," Kairi pointed out.

"Agreed," Ikuto said, and Kukai got ready to go.

--

**Lulu: Yeah, I really wanted to go, but the mop-headed chick decided she was better then me, so, whatever.**

--

"GO!" Desuka screamed after blowing her whistle. Rima slid to the middle table and opened the first platter she gripped onto the table for support, the floor was so greasy she felt as though she were skating. There on the platter was a Butterfinger.

"ONE POINT!" Yu announced. Kukai tripped up past her and went to the third platter on the middle table and saw a pack of combos.

"THREE POINTS!" Mi screamed. The team mates cheered everyone on, there were a few seconds left. Instead of picking up platters Rima was slipping. Kukai managed to pick the platter on the third table in the middle, and there he saw more combos.

"THREE MORE POINTS!" Yu announced, Rima tried to get a platter but fell and her time was up.

* * *

**Rima: -pissed-It's harder than it looks!**

* * *

"Wow, okay" Desuka began, "results: Boys total: 6 points. Girls total: 1 point,"

"Alright, pick whose next! You have fifteen seconds!" Mi reminded everyone.

"Whose next?" Utau asked.

"AS I was saying the other girl was totally eyeing the bag and so I took a chance and ran but then I saw that," Lulu chattered.

"I'll try!" Amu volunteered.

"Alright," Rima nodded, and everyone else agreed, besides Lulu. On the boys side….

"Kukai you were awesome!" Nagihiko high-fived his friend.

"Alright, yes he was, but we can't over use him, I'll go next." Ikuto decided.

"Sure," Kairi replied, and everyone else nodded. When the two couples got in their starting position, it wasn't too long before the whistle was blown and they were off again. They both slipped in the same direction and immediately, they both knew that each other was after the same platter. The last platter on the first table.

They both gripped on to each other brawling as they approached the table they both fell hard on the greased Tile, Amu ontop of him straddling him, suddenly she flopped off and crawled to the table and threw open the platter, just what the doctor ordered! Pop Tarts!

"FOUR POINTS!" Yu screamed, followed by Desuka screaming 'time up!' shortly after.

"Results: Boys total: 6 points Girls Total: 5 points," Desuka smiled, "Pick your competitors!"

"Alright, who is next?" Utau asked.

"Right so, she ran for the bag too and…" Lulu began, when Utau cut her off.

"We're being serious here Lulu, gosh, some cooperation would be nice you know!" Utau hissed.

"can I go?" Saya asked.

"Shun," Rima said out loud as she turned her head away from Saya.

"Utau why don't you go? You have been asking us who wants to go throughout the challenge, but you never once volunteered," Amu asked quickly knowing they were being timed.

"If there is anyone who is lucky it is Hoshina Utau!" Yaya commented rolling her eyes.

"Look! Kukai-senpai is already up there! We need to choose someone good! QUICK!" Saya alerted her team hastily.

"IN FRANCE I GOT THE ^&*(ING BAG! AND NOT THE OTHER GIRL!" Lulu screamed.

"what does that have to do with anything!?" Amu squealed, "Look, Utau, just go,"

Utau nodded, and with seconds to spear she went in the starting position.

"GO!" Desuka screamed.

Utau dashed for the Middle platter on the Last table, but Kukai dashed for the Last platter on the last table, Utau slid on the greasy tiles and stumbled onto Kukai pinning him to the floor.

"FOUL PLAY!" Yaya screamed!

"YAYA! SHE IS ON OUR TEAM!" Amu exploded.

"Crap," Yaya murmured under her breath. Utau was an inch away from his face and could feel him breathing heavily and his chest contracting, there was warmth were she was and she felt as though if she closed her eyes she would easily fall into a deep soothing sleep.

"UTAU! GET UP!" Rima screamed, "The platter! The platter! Oh the fricken platter!"

"OH YEAH!" Utau screamed as she took a chance and slid the platter which was conveniently above her but Kukai, pulled her back down.

"KUKAI, YOU DIDN'T GET ENOUGH YET?" Ikuto screamed.

"IKUTO IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL KILL YOU!" Yaya and Kukai both screamed. Utau and Kukai both kicked eachother and fought until Desuka began counting.

"10, 9, 8, 7…." She began Quickly Kukai managed to push Utau off and grab the platter she wanted and uncovered a fruit cake.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! TIME UP!" Desuka announced, "Result: Boy's total: 0 points, Girls total: Five points" Desuka laughed.

"KUKAI YOU IDIOT!" Ikuto hissed.

"How was I supposed to know it was a damn fruit cake!" Kukai screamed.

"Well, well, well, looks like girls win, boy's I will see you at my house for elimination! Hahahaha!" Desuka chuckled.

"AWW MAN! THIS SUCKS!" Nagihiko cursed.

"You guys, how about some breakfast?" Shii asked appearing out of a tree.

"AHH WTF!?" Amu screamed, "Where did you come from?!"

"Well originally, I am from Taiwan, however at age five, my family and I moved to…."

"Never mind," Amu sighed, Shii looked confused for a second before nodding and leading the children to breakfast, Amu ate so much pancakes.

"Amu go easy on the pancakes before I have to roll you home!" Yu laughed.

"but they're so good," Amu munched.

"Hey Ikuto, if Amu doesn't finish that pancake, are you going to stuff it in your pocket like last time?" Yaya teased. Everyone laughed, except for Tadase.

"I did not do that," Ikuto muttered.

"He's right you know, it was with a Muffin," Nagihiko recalled. Everyone laughed.

"What were you doing with it anyway?" Rima asked between laughter.

"Voodoo," Utau commented, triggering off the laughing again Kukai gave her a high-five for that joke. Ikuto turned red.

"Oh come on you guys, Ikuto-nii san probably put it in the garbage where it belongs, right?" Tadase smiled, the last thing Ikuto will ever do is swallow his pride and let Tadase defend him.

"Kiddo king you're so dumb, if I was doing that then why did I specifically choose Amu's garbage? Why didn't I take the others? Why would I carry it in my pocket?" Ikuto asked.

"So open about your voodoo," Utau muttered.

"It's a religion, isn't it?" Ikuto asked. Everyone laughed.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Amu whispered to him.

"How?" Ikuto asked.

"Tadase was trying to help you, and you turn the tables on him and make yourself look good,"

"You say it like It's a bad thing," Ikuto whispered back.

"It is!"

"Why?"

"because…he, was trying to help! You didn't have to…" Amu began.

"Look I don't want help from IT," Ikuto muttered.

"He's not an IT he is a HE and his name is Tadase, and you, Ikuto, are being mean!" Amu grouched and excused herself from the table, and walked all the way to the bus outside.

"Is it that time of the month AGAIN? SO SOON!?" Ikuto complained. Everyone gave him the I-cant-believe-you-just-said-that-do-you-not-know-you-are-making-things-worse-? Look. He glared back and his cellphone beeped, it was a text from his girlfriend.

**From:** **Amu **(_Mobile_)

_IT IS NOT MY TIME OF DA MONTH! I NO WHAT U R THINKIN! STOP U PERV!_

_:(_

_XOXOXO_

_AMU _

Ps: Still mad at u :(

_**Desuka: Next chapter will be elimination, so VOTE PPL! LOL!**_

**~*~**

**Ikuto: Amu texted me that is so cute!**

**Desuka: Yeah, yeah, what ever back to ME! Right so, I read throw my reviews today and I love them all! Seriously ALL! But one of them just made me laugh so I had to reply!!**

**From: anime3026**

In your story"Yume Yume Island"are you in love with Nagihiko or Lays potoato  
chips?  
-------------------

_Reply_

**From: Desuka**

---------------

LOL! Well, I certainly do love Lays potato Chips, however I think I just like Nagihiko because he is hot, which isn't really "love" now is it? Especially since he has Rima T_T. However, my love for Lays is true, I love them because of the inside (Potatoes, Sunflower Oil, Salt)! That's what counts!

Keep reviewing!!!

-Desuka

---------------

**Ikuto: R&R! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

**V**

**CLICK**

**THE **

**BUTTON**

**OR **

**ELSE**

**YOU WILL**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**I DUNNO….**

**V**

**V**

**LOOK, JUST CLICK IT!**

**V**

**V**


	6. Burnt to crisp

**Desuka: Well, I updated and I got six votes, therefore, It's a tie. So I decided to choose! Hehe! Unless someone votes before I finish writing the elimination.**

**Amu: She does not own Shugo Chara or the many food items she puts in this story.**

**Desuka: and other licensed stuff! Hey, I got new socks!**

**Ikuto: No one cares.**

**Desuka: Meanie! Well, I feel as though this disclaimer is a bit short so, I'm gonna go drink some sake… -drinks sake-**

**Amu: NO! DID YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!**

**Desuka: hehehehe….**

**--**

Everyone went back to the houses and went about their business, Amu still ignoring Ikuto. Saaya and Lulu were in the kitchen making Muffins, Utau was practicing her singing with her I-pod dancing about the room humming loudly. Yaya was in the ball pit playing her DS and Amu and Rima lounged about in there chatting with her too.

Yaya rubbed the stylus on her DS viciously and fast.

"hey, Yaya take it easy, you'll break it," Amu warned Yaya, however she continued stroking it harder and harder on the touch screen.

"Grr yaya is mad!" Yaya announced angrily. Amu swore she could see sparks coming from the touch screen.

"At the game?" Rima asked curiously.

"NO! AT THAT UGLY BLONDE GIRL!" Yaya screeched tapping at the screen impatiently.

"Lulu? What did she do to you? Did she hurt you!? I'll-" Rima began.

"NO NOT HER!" Yaya cut her off as she closed the DS and swam deeper out of site into the ball pit. Amu sighed and lay down on the colorful balls.

"Hey, Amu, you don't think she was talking about me right?" Rima asked.

"I dunno," Amu replied, "Exactly how many blondes are in this anyway?"

"Desuka must be suffering," Rima said, Amu nodded in agreement, "Good,"

Suddenly, the two were shocked to hear screaming coming from the kitchen….deadly screaming. They immediately jumped out the pit and exited the game room, and ran into the kitchen, shortly after Yaya did the same. When they arrived to the kitchen they were shocked to see a huge fire on the stove, Saaya and Lulu clearly the cause.

Instead of trying to stop the commotion, the two were hyperventilating, and screaming.

"WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS DO!?" Rima hissed.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" They screamed in union. Amu screamed and hyperventilated too.

"QUICK! SLAP IT WITH A CLOTH!" Saaya suggested, everyone looked at her curiously, "I see them do it on TV! Slap it consistenly and it will eventually go down!"

"I see it on TV too!" Amu agreed.

"Well hurry! My hair is highly flammable!" Rima informed them.

"Quick Lulu-chan, hand me your apron!" Saaya ordered. Lulu shook her head.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SAY NO!" Rima screeched.

"It's so expensive, it's made with real silk from, like actual China!" Lulu explained.

"So! give it to me!" Saaya screamed and tried to pull it off.

"NO! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" Lulu screamed as she fought her off. The two girls faught, trying not to break their nails, when the fire got bigger, they gaped at it, and then Lulu untied her apron fast, "Here!"

Saaya slapped the fire, but the apron fell in causing it to grow wider, soon it spread through the whole kitchen. The girls fled their home and stood outside by the fountain watching it collapse and burn.

The boys ran outside of their houses as fast as possible. Ikuto hugged Amu and she couldn't help but talk to him, she was terrified, Rima hugged Nagi as well, as she cried a little, he stroked her long hair. Lulu and Saaya were bawling imagining their burning clothes.

"My handbag!!" Saya cried.

"My boots…my boots," Lulu cried too. Saya nodded.

"YES YOUR BOOTS! I WAS PLANNING ON STEALLING IT!" Saya cried.

"I wanted to steal your handbag!!!" Lulu cried.

"BUT THEY'RE GONE!!" They cried on eachother. Yaya kicked them.

"You piss Yaya off!" Yaya screamed, "The ring Kukai got Yaya at the airport was in there!"

"So? Was it Prada?" Was it Gucci?" Lulu asked annoyed, Yaya almost burst into tears.

"NO! But it was the first gift he ever gave me!" Yaya screeched.

"Yes, and it was cheap," Saya fluffed her hair.

"^&$#!" Rima screamed as she pounced on her, "this is your X#$%ing fault now, apologize!"

While Rima held Saya down Yaya held Lulu down, as they both took out their anger on the two girls, The house continued to burn, Kukai ran out the house in his checkered pajama pants and his white shirt.

"KUKAI!" Yaya screamed as she hugged him. He hugged back.

"Oh my gosh, Yaya, are you okay? PLEASE tell me you're not burnt!" Kukai fussed.

"Does she look burnt?" Ikuto joked.

"Ikuto now isn't the time!" Amu scolded tears rolling down her face.

"What's up with Amu?" Kukai asked concerned.

"Her teddy bear that she had ever since she was little is in there," Ikuto explained as he brought her closer with his arms.

"Rima is anything important in there?" Nagihiko asked Rima.

"No, I have nothing important!" Rima said a bit too quickly as she looked down and blushed.

"How did this happen?" Kukai asked.

"THOSE!" Amu, Yaya, and Rima all replied pointing to Saya and Lulu. They both fluffed their hair and turned the other way.

"Wait," Kukai said as he pushed Yaya away to the side gently and went to Saya and Lulu and looked at them seriously, "Where is Utau?"

* * *

**Saya: I hadn't even noticed at that time, but Utau was missing. But I had to keep my coo**l.

* * *

"AHHH! WHERE IS SHE! SHE IS GONNA DIE! AND SHE WON'T COME OUT WITH ANYMORE SONGS! AND NO ONE WILL CARE IF I KNOW HER ANYMORE!" Saya screeched.

"It will be your fault! You are the damn arsonist!" Rima hissed.

"Wait…she is still in there?" Kukai asked urgently.

"What?" Ikuto said as he pushed Amu to the side gently as Kukai did with Yaya."I am going in there!" Ikuto was about to run in when Amu held him back by pulling on his shirt.

"NO IKUTO YOU WILL DIE!" She cried, before he could protest they saw a flash of white zoom past them, they both turned to look and saw Kukai enter the burning house.

"KUKAI!" Yaya screamed about to run into the house when Tadase pulled on her hand causing her to move back.

"Yaya-chan, have faith," Tadase said homosexually.

"What?" She asked.

"You love Souma-kun right? We all know how brave he is if you love him, you'll have faith in his abilities," Tadase explained gently, Yaya stared at him slightly shocked by his wise words. She smiled, for the first time in hours.

"right," She said as she nodded.

"Tadase, do you read poems when you're bored?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto, stop teasing," Amu nudged him.

"It's okay, I don't mind, but let's just focus on Souma, for now." Tadase commanded.

"He's right," Yaya smiled. Amu was happy to see Yaya smiling again, and to think it was Tadase who did it.

--

The moment Kukai set foot in that house he wanted to turn back, he mentally cursed himself for acting on impulse and running ahead to the house, instead of asking where she was, and what she was doing, or even how to get there. A post came crashing down and he had to move quickly he called her name over and over again, he pushed open the bedroom door and saw her on the floor coughing with her purple I-pod still clutched in her palm.

"Utau!" Kukai cried her eyes fluttered towards him and she was visibly startled.

"K-kukai?" Utau managed to say between serious of coughing. The smoke made the air heavy and Kukai sweated, He scooped her up in his arms and held her close as he was about to open the door he was startled by what she said next.

"No, not yet," Utau said in her weak voice, she jumped out his arms, and Ran into the closet.

"WAIT UTAU!" Kukai screamed, he ran in their too following her. She dug through clothes, she looked up and smiled.

"I won't lose to you, who said I need your help?" She replied weakly. They heard another crash outside.

"Utau if we stay we'll die!" Kukai screamed. She pulled out a pretty Gucci hand bag and went to another pile of clothes.

"Look, all I need you to do is stay close," She told him. Kukai was about to protest but then she cut him off, "Do you have a problem with that, punk?"

"You…." Kukai began thinking about how sycho she was, then he smiled, "Alright, I'll do what you say princess,"

"Finally," She muttered then she began coughing again. She pulled out some black leather boots that were too cute and she weakly stumbled into the room, the heat was intense and Kukai counted the milliseconds until they left. She grabbed a teddy bear off the bed and then a ring in a draw, and a book under a pillow, "let's go,"

"Good," He sighed, and he scooped her up in his arms and kicked open the door she closed her eyes as he did so, "You gonna sleep?" he asked.

"Of course, my part is done," She replied holding the items in her hands tightly the teddy bear, the ring and the book was placed in the hand bag and the boots on her feet.

"You're not gonna wait and see what happends?" Kukai asked as he jumped over burning furniture.

"No, because I have faith in you abilities, if you're a match for me then you must be something," She whispered then coughed as she dozed off.

"Faith…huh," Kukai mumbled as he avoided more flames, the smell of ash provoking his senses causing a headache, the heat making him tire out. The door was right there, but a post was too, and it came crashing down almost blocking the entrance, however Kukai slid underneath it just in time. To make it out alive.

"KUKAI!" Yaya screamed as she saw him on his knees (because he slid)still gripping onto Utau he noticed there were sirens in the back ground, and he saw in the distance something red approaching. Utau's eyes fluttered open ands she gained all her strength and stood up, she walked over to Amu and took out the bear from the handbag.

"MY!" was all Amu could say before her whole vision became blurry.

"here," Utau said as she placed it in Amu's hands, Amu held it close, Utau walked over to Lulu and took off the boots, "they look better on me,"

"In what way?" Lulu scoffed as she huggled her boots.

"Here," Utau handed Saaya the handbag, after emptying out the other two items. Saaya said nothing. "This seemed important," Utau said as she gave Rima the book, it had the words 'DIARY' on it. Rima blushed.

"Not r-really, but I'll keep i-it since you went t-through s-so much t-trouble," Rima stammered as she snatched it away. Utau rolled her eyes and gave Yaya the ring.

"Kukai has good taste," She replied as she winked at Yaya and turned around to walk over to the fountain, then she turned back again, "In rings I mean,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yaya grouched. They were interrupted by the sound of a fire truck and out popped Miyne and Yoors. In fire girl costumes.

"YO!" They greeted, "Long time no see!"

"You see a collapsed house, a burnt to crisp Utau and Kukai, and our faces stained from tears and all you can say is 'yo'?" Saaya asked annoyed.

"I AM NOT BURNT TO CRISP!" Utau and Kukai said in union. Desuka fell off the top of fire truck asleep. Everybody gave a "wtf?" face.

"She drank Sake and passed out, no one even knows where she got it from," Miyne explained.

"This girl…." Yoors muttered stressed she grabbed the hose and hosed down the house, Miyne assisted her and after a while it started to go down, and soon, it was all gone, then Yoors used one last blow to wake up Desuka.

"AHHH! IKUTO YOU ARE SAFE FROM ELIMINATION!" Desuka screamed as she woke up startled.

"Sweet," Ikuto mumbled.

"Oh $%^&, I said it out loud, oh well," Desuka blushed shrugging.

"You might aswell do the elimination now," Yoors suggested. Desuka thought about.

"Sure why not, Kukai you are safe, Nagihiko you too, um….I think Kairi is safe…..yeah he is, then it's between Tadase and Suzuki," Desuka said casually.

"Why are you doing it so plainly?" Miyne asked.

"Because I am too lazy to do something exciting and flashy, Tadase you're safe," Desuka said, "Bye ugly kid," three girls in a bear suit came and took him away.

"Hey, Yoors," Desuka asked still a little drunk.

"Yes?" Yoors asked annoyed.

"How did the bear girls get here?" Desuka asked laughing hysterically.

"They…" Yoors began cooly then she paused, "Wait that's a good question."

"HELLO! OUR HOUSE JUST BURNED DOWN!" Amu interrupted them.

"Yea I know I put the fire out," Miyne replied, Amu slapped her forehead.

"We need a place to sleep," Utau told Desuka. Desuka raised her eyebrows surprised, she looked around the place she fixed her gaze at the boy's house.

"Sleep in the other house," She said simply.

"ok…but where do we SLEEP?" Utau asked.

"hehehehe," was all Desuka said as she moved her eyebrows and hopped in the fire truck. Miyne and Yoors hopped in too. "Your house will be fixed like, in the next week, so….good luck! WOOOH!" She said as the truck drove off then she began singing "what do you do when the air freshener drops in the toilet…heheheh……"

"No more Sake," Yoors said.

"Did that just happen?" Amu asked as she collapsed on the ground confused.

"ooh, Amu looks like you're sleeping with me tonight," Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear. Suddenly Utau started coughing again.

"Let's take her inside," Kukai suggested as he picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride.

"I have a feeling Season two will be a lot more dramatic," Rima whispered.

"Yupp, and don't we have the Yume Party tomorrow?" Amu asked.

"In the night," Rima replied, and all the kids crowded into the boy's house.

--

**Desuka: I find this chapter freakishly long, is it just me?**

**Amu: What's with the Yadase vibes?**

**Desuka: To balance off the Kutau, anyway R&R**

**Ikuto: R&R cuz if you don't that means you don't like the chapter.**

**V**

**V**

**C**

**L**

**I**

**C**

**K**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**I**

**T**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	7. Roommates

**Desuka: Hey guys! Sorry I updated late so much drama.**

** Ikuto: What drama to you have, besides your excessive sock buying?**

** Desuka: Heheheh ;)**

** Amu: …. She doesn't own Shugo Chara…..or the licensed things that appear in this chapter**

--

Recap:

"_No more Sake," Yoors said._

_ "Did that just happen?" Amu asked as she collapsed on the ground confused. _

_ "ooh, Amu looks like you're sleeping with me tonight," Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear. Suddenly Utau started coughing again._

_ "Let's take her inside," Kukai suggested as he picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride._

_ "I have a feeling Season two will be a lot more dramatic," Rima whispered._

_ "Yupp, and don't we have the Yume Party tomorrow?" Amu asked._

_ "In the night," Rima replied, and all the kids crowded into the boy's house._

End of recap.

As everyone crowded inside they laid Utau on the couch. Kukai felt her head for a temperature and put a heating pad on her head.

"Kukai is playing doctor," Kairi examined with his glasses, Ikuto chuckled.

"Hey Kukai, are you having fun 'examining' her body?" Ikuto asked, raising his eyebrows at 'examining'. Yaya flinched she shoved Kukai out the way and looked at Utau.

"I'll do the examining!" Yaya screamed. Kukai pushed her gently.

"No, yaya, you might end up hurting her," Kukai explained, he shoved her all the way to the side and went back to feeling her neck, "I'll do it,"

"Where is everyone sleeping?" Nagihiko asked taking the initiative of asking. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and threw Amu over his shoulder.

"We all know where Amu is sleeping," Rima stated, Lulu and Saya chuckled. Amu turned red.

"Ikuto put me down! Perverts can see up my skirt!" Amu exclaimed. Ikuto turned to where the guys were and gave a evil glare.

"Anyone who looks deals with me," Ikuto said casually everyone turned around fast. "It's okay now, Amu, no one will look,"

"IKUTO PUT ME DOWN!" Amu huffed he dropped her on the chair and walked away.

"SADISTIC CAT!" Amu screamed. Rima looked at Amu for a long time, then spoke up.

"Amu, sadist target you because you make it easy," Rima said simply as she walked into the bedroom, then they heard her shout "NAGIHIKO, SLEEP ON THE COUCH, I AM TAKING YOUR BED!"

"okay, Rima, the spare sheets are in the bathroom cupboard," Nagihiko shouted casually.

"What relationship do you guys have anyway?" Saaya asked the question that everyone was thinking about.

"Well," Nagihiko began when he was interrupted by Lulu.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR TO SLEEP!?" Lulu screeched.

"Idiot, just wear that really cute satin nightgown, you know the red one with the floral design," Saaya said, everyone shook their heads at her.

"Yeah I would only….THEY BURNT TO CRISP!" Lulu began to cry, suddenly Saaya remembered something and started crying too.

"My new scarf!" Saaya bawled, "It won't come out til next season!"

"Oh yeah well my really, really, really, cute striped leggings…." Lulu began.

"would everyone shut up please!" Kukai screamed, everyone looked at him questionably. He picked up Utau bridal style, "She is sleeping,"

"Gee, sorry," Lulu snarled rolling her eyes. Everyone huddled into the room, Kukai rested Utau on his bottom bunk under Ikuto's. Ikuto was resting above on his bunk like a little kitten. On the bunk next to them, at the top was Rima reading a playboy magazine, no one questioned her. Below her was Kairi's bunk left un occupied, Yaya flopped there, she had a perfect view of Utau from there. Kairi couldn't protest, so he moved outside, to sleep in the living room.

"Tadase-senpai," Saaya called to Tadase, "May I sleep in your bed?"

"When did you become so polite?" Lulu muttered. Tadase nodded. Saya hopped in.

Lulu took Suzuki's bed, she felt something hard beneath her, it was a framed picture of Amu. She didn't know what to do with it so she threw it at Ikuto's head, he woke up immediately.

"Who threw this sexy picture at me?" Ikuto asked, no one could tell if he was angry or turned on. Before Lulu could confesss he looked across and his mouth dropped open. "HOW DID YOU FIND MY PLAYBOY MAGAZINE!?" he screamed at Rima.

"Amu, your boyfriend reads playboy," Rima called Amu entered the room.

"Did someone call my name? Sorry I didn't hear, me and Kukai were attempting to cook," Amu replied, Nagihiko who happened to be in the bathroom over heard.

"What let me help, we don't want two fires in one day, we might end up sleeping at Desuka's house," Nagihiko offered, everyone flinched at the Desuka part.

"What were you saying Rima?" Amu asked. Rima opened her mouth but Ikuto flung the frame at her head and distracted her.

"Amu she was being mean to me!" Ikuto winced pointing at her.

"Ikuto, act your age," Amu sighed and walked away. Ikuto made a relieved face. Rima glared.

"There are other chances to tell her," She muttered.

--

Soon it was late, and Amu, Kukai, and Nagihiko had finished making Dinner, everyone gathered on the L shaped couch and ate the hamburgers. Utau looked a bit sick and her hands trembled while she tried to bite in the hamburger.

"Kukai, you were caught in the fire too! How come you are in good condition?" Amu asked suddenly she was on Ikuto's lap feeding him the burger.

"BECAUSE KUKAI IS AWESOME!" Yaya screamed. Kukai ruffled her hair and grinned.

"It's exactly as she says!" He gave a thumbs up. Utau dropped her burger on her plate fed up.

"Let me help," Kukai offered, as he moved near her. She shoved him away.

"I will not loose to you," She muttered as she took a huge bite. He sighed, then suddenly she spat it back out.

"What happened!?" Kukai asked concerned.

"Lost my appetite," She replied simply. Kukai chuckled at her. She glared at him.

"What are you laughin' at?" She asked annoyed. He looked at the meat chunks she had all over mouth and the ketchup on her lips.

"How can you act so tough when you look like that?" Kukai laughed as he pointed at her. She became self conscious.

"what? What do I look like?" She asked concerned. He shook his head and took his napkin and whipped off her face.

"Ah, what a dangerous atmosphere," Lulu giggled.

"What do you mean Lu-chi? It's all romantic!" Saaya squealed in a daze.

"Look behind you Saaya-chan," Lulu whispered to Saaya, who was sitting on the arm chair turned around and saw Yaya, who was currently getting seconds in the kitchen glaring, fire appeared behind her. Amu sweat dropped.

"HOSHINA UTAU!" Yaya screamed, "I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"Yaya? What are you thinking in her condition-" Kukai began.

"I accept," Utau replied.

"Tomorrow, afternoon, you and me!" Yaya hissed moving close to her, Utau moved close too, so close their nose touched.

"Hey Amu, why don't we push them a little," Ikuto suggested.

"PERVERT!" Amu kicked him.

--

**Desuka: Stopping here, I know its short but my back hurts, and I am tired and well, I am stopping.**

**Amu: R&R**

**Desuka:Cuz if you don't that means you hate me!!**

**Ikuto: Then I won't review**

**Desuka: what did I do!?**

**Ikuto: You…..i dunno.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Click it now**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Or forever hold your peace**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Yaya vs Utau good or bad?

**Desuka: It's exactly 2 in the morning, my parents are snoring, everything is boring, I am clearly mourning, all because it's valentines day….**

**Amu: That sounds like lyrics to a really crap pop song written by a depressed teenager.**

**Desuka: Oh hello, Amu dear. How is your valentines day going?**

**Amu: Swell.**

**Desuka: That's nice. My valentines day was horribly ruined by the goblins called my "parents"**

**Ikuto: You're so dramatic imagine what would happen if you owned Shugo chara, which you don't.**

**Desuka: Hey that was a neat way of doing a disclaimer and btw I don't own any other licensed things in this chapter either.**

**Amu: What did the goblins do?**

**Desuka: I don't wanna talk about it just know that because of them, Daisuuke-kun is….is…..**

**Amu: Who are we talking about now?!**

**Desuka: My boyfriend!**

**Ikuto: Your what now?!**

**Desuka: Oh sorry my ex-boyfriend….hehe…..**

**Ikuto: Well, that was unexpected.**

**Desuka: What just because I am weird, I can't get a guy?**

**Ikuto: Not only that, you enjoy buying socks, you talk to your stuffed animals like they are real, you cry every time someone mentions killing dragons, you can't cook and you are already in high school, you cannot use appliances, and besides I thought you were gay.**

**Desuka: Wow, Ikuto, sure just scare our readers by telling them weird things about me! I am not gay! I just….like to see girls anywaaaaayyyy….change of subject ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Ikuto: ha, your so gay.**

**Desuka: -Smacks Ikuto with cold fish, and then hands him over to Amu to nurse him- **

--

(Note: Read disclaimer at the end for explanation on slow update)

The warm sunlight indulged the Island with its powerful rays. As it bathed the roof of Desuka's mansion she emerged in her polka dotted night gown from the fancy modern front door. She flopped over to the video room not to far from the mansion still in her pajamas.

When she entered the station she saw that Yu and Mi were already in there. As soon as Yu saw Desuka her whole facial expression changed and she was visibly excited.

"What are you so anxious about early in the morning, yu?" Desuka mumbled using her dry early morning voice, Yu said nothing. She only snickered and typed away on her computer. Desuka watched her slightly perplexed. Yu clicked away and then she connected her computer to the big screen.

"Watch," She finally said. Desuka sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," Desuka grouched as she rubbed her eyes. The screen was at first fuzzy but then an image appeared on the screen of the boys and the girls all sitting in the game room, and Utau and Yaya glaring at eachother. "What's up with those two?"

"A challenge," Mi explained happily a smile plastered onto her slightly chubby face. Desuka raised her eyebrows in surprise. Yu smirked at her reaction.

"Why did Utau challenge Yaya?" Desuka asked in surprise. Before she could even finish the sentence, Yu butted in.

"Other way around," Yu said in a raspy voice. Desuka's eyebrows jumped to the top of her forehead.

"What is this challenge about?" Desuka asked with a yearning to know everything.

"What else, but a boy?" Mi giggled, Desuka swung her head around to look at Yu quick. Not knowing whether to believe Mi or not.

"It's true," Yu confirmed as if to read Desuka's mind. Desuka grinned widely.

"Keep it up, Yaya, your jealously Is making us a Hit!" Desuka snickered.

--

"Yaya," Amu sighed as she, and everyone else rose from their perfect slumber, "Do we have to start the challenge now?"

"AMU-CHI! What kind of question is that!? Of course! The faster I can beat her the better!" Yaya squealed with stars in her eyes.

"You mean the faster you loose, the better?" Lulu asked as if she had the right to open her mouth. Rima woke up with her wavy locks all about the place and glared at Lulu with her sloppy morning face.

"Mashiro-san, you have drool all over your face," Saaya pointed out. Rima didn't seem to care, all she did was continue to glare at Lulu.

"Yaya? Are you ready for our challenge?" Utau asked stretching as she said her first words for the day.

"Utau, you're just as serious as her," Amu observed. Utau smiled at Amu.

"Amu don't you know me by now? I never back down from a challenge," Utau said a smile still in place on her face. Her words were filled with charisma, and Amu noticed promptly that something about that sentence seemed all too familiar.

"Oi, it's the girl version of Kukai," Rima whispered. Amu's eyes widened in realization, the two of them really were similar in many ways. Suddenly the door burst open. There standing in the door way, was an angry Nagihiko. As If it were possible.

"I want my bed back," Nagihiko said simply. Everyone looked up at his bunk and noticed Rima still nesting in there. He slowly strolled over to the bed, climbed up the side ladder, and on to the top bunk, where Rima still sat there in awe.

"Um, Nagihiko…." Rima began. Too late. He had already snuggled under the sheets, with Rima under there too, and he fell asleep.

"Must've been a hard night on him," Lulu noted. Saaya nodded.

"On all of them," Utau agreed. Amu gasped.

"I should check on Ikuto," Amu decided. She crawled out of the bed, and out the door.

"I am hungry Lu-chi!" Saaya whined. Lulu nodded.

"Saa-chan, let's go make breakfast," She suggested, Saaya nodded happily as the too twits waddled out of bed and into the kitchen Utau caught wind of what they were going to do.

"Oh no you don't….not again!" Utau growled as she too, got out of bed and chased them.

"Fine, we'll do the challenge, after breakfast," Yaya decided. As she ran as hyper as possible out of the room, she left Rima alone in there to fend for herself.

--

As everyone finished off the breakfast Tadase, Saaya, and Lulu made (he taught them how to cook), Yaya was as hyped as ever. Amu and Ikuto continued to make out passionately on the couch as everyone else ate.

"Yaya, you ready?" Utau asked, as she finished up her weirdly shaped pancake. Yaya smirked and said nothing, all she did was nod her head energetically.

"What's the first challenge?" Nagihiko asked curiously as he fed Rima slices of the omelet. Yaya smirked as a competitive Aura swept through the room, and swarmed around Yaya.

"Eating contest!" Yaya squealed. Laughing diabolically, Nagihiko sighed and fanned the competitive Aura away from Yaya.

"That won't work," Kukai sighed shaking his head, and everyone could tell he strongly disapproved of the challenge.

"Why not Kukai?" Utau and Yaya asked at the same time, he blushed slightly then continued in his same tone.

"You just ate!" Kukai reminded them. Utau rolled her eyes.

"If you don't have a valid reason why Yaya and I should discontinue our challenge then shut the $%^^ up, Kukai," Utau said agitated. Kukai backed away slowly. Lulu watched Skeptically.

"Hey….Saa-chan," She whispered as she nudged Saaya in her eye thinking it was her shoulder.

"OWWWWWW!" Saaya screamed. Everyone turned around and looked at them. Saaya and Lulu stared back, Lulu's elbow still placed in Saaya's eye socket. Then everyone else turned around realizing they have no purpose in life.

"AS I was saying, Saa-chan, Utau really seems into this whole challenge nonsense," Lulu whispered. Saaya Shoved Lulu away from her, thus removing her elbow from her now swollen eyeball.

"Yeah she is….Lu-chi what are you saying?" Saaya whispered back.

"I am saying that maybe she…." Lulu continued when she noticed everyone was looking at them.

"WHAT?" Saaya asked annoyed, she was anxious to hear the continuation of Lulu's sentence.

"We want to start the challenge are you coming or not?" Amu asked all cool and spicy.

"Does it matter whether they come or not?" Rima asked pissed. Lulu and Saaya followed obediently to the game room after that comment.

In the middle of the game room, between the Wack A mole and the crane machine, lay a mat with two giant plates. Yaya sat behind the first one on a cushion and Utau gladly sat on the next. Nagihiko brought out a silver platter. Everyone watched curiously. Rima opened the top, revealing two big turkey legs.

"Those are just the legs….?" Amu asked shocked. Kairi pushed up his glasses taking in the site.

"intriguing, "Kairi murmured. As Rima slapped the legs onto the place Yaya's mouth watered. Utau stayed quiet. Nagihiko and Rima left the room yet again. Everyone was quiet, then Nagihiko returned with another platter, Rima lifted up the top, revealing Ramen noodles, they devided it equally, and splatted it on the plates. They continued doing this until the plates were full.

"Tadase," Rima nudged the blonde dude. Tadase made a face similar to the one he will make when he finally realizes that Amu doesn't want him. Surprised and hurt.

"Do I have to? I really don't think Yaya-chan and Hoshina should be…" Rima nudged him again, and this time with a malicious glare. He got scared and went infront of the crowd.

"1….2……..3…….START!" He shouted. Well, if you considered that shouting. Utau and Yaya both dug in viscously ripping apart the turkey legs. Rima and Nagihiko fled from the scene, and by the time they returned, the turkey legs were now turkey bones and they were busy slurping the ramen, they slapped more food into the plate, making it full again.

"Rima! Nagihiko!" Amu yelled, Rima turned around as she was about to run back outside and watched Amu annoyed.

"What?" Rima asked restless.

"Do you really think that's a good Idea?" Amu asked. Rima and Nagihiko both looked confused.

"What?" Rima asked. Amu slapped her forehead stressed out.

"Filling up their plates!" Amu yelled the obvious. Rima rolled her eyes.

"Duh," Rima said as she exited the room.

"But they might throw up!" Amu recognized the worst case scenario, "Ikuto! You agree right?" Amu begged. Ikuto smirked at how cute she looked when she was frantic. He ruffled her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just relax," He whispered, Amu blushed, it's been a while since he's done that, he's kissed her and stuff but that nice mushy moment hasn't happened in a while, as Amu was bursting with happiness and Ikuto was occupying the happiness, no one was mature enough to notice just how bad the idea was.

Suddenly Kairi's glasses noticed the sickly pale color of Utau's skin, she was almost finished her plate, and currently ahead of Yaya when more food was splatted onto her plate.

"This isn't good," Kairi mumbled, Amu heard him and hesitantly removed Ikuto arms from around her waist, and walked over to Kairi.

"What isn't, Clas prez?" Amu asked. Kairi pushed up his glasses, as always.

"Hoshina-san has an unhealthy complexion at the moment and it is changing rapidly," Kairi informed Amu, Ikuto walked over there concerned about his sister. Kairi continued, "There is a 98% chance of the food returning,"

"What?" Amu asked. Ikuto squeezed her hand, he rolled his eyes.

"It means they'll puke," Ikuto explained.

"Yes, as Tsukiyomi says, they will 'puke' however, that much food vomited out the body could cause some serious health related problems," Kairi educated them.

"What!?" Amu was about to say, when someone else beat her to it.

It was Kukai.

"Those Idiots! Utau is already sick!" Kukai cursed. Amu, Kukai, and Ikuto watched as Rima smacked mashed potatoes into their plate, and returned outside. Kukai ran over to the eating zone and pulled Yaya away from the plate, and Ikuto did the same to Utau.

"Utau, enough," Ikuto said nonchalantly, as he held her back she struggled to return eating.

"NO, KUKAI LET ME GO!" Yaya screamed floundering, she coughed up a small noodle.

"Seriously, you guys this is unhealthy!" Kukai screamed. Yaya broke free and began eating the mashed potatoes with her fingers. Utau was worried about Yaya having the advantage and managed to break free too. Rima and Nagihiko returned.

"ENOUGH!" Amu yelled at them, "You're making them sick!"

"NO!" Yaya yelled, "Amu-chi shut up! This has nothing to do with you! Rima and Nagi keep bringing the food!" Yaya hissed.

Rima looked at Amu for a second then back at Yaya; Rima then opened the platter and dropped the rice in her plate, and then Utau's.

"RIMA!" Amu yelled.

"Amu!" Rima shouted back, only her reply came with a sharp threatening glare. That pierced Amu's heart, "If yaya, wants to do this, let her! You would do the same if you were in her position!"

Amu stood there in awe as Rima went to go fetch more food with Nagihiko. In her position….just what did that mean? What position exactly is Yaya in? Amu never thought about it like that.

--

"This is getting interesting," Desuka mumbled as she shoved popcorn into her mouth.

"HEY! This isn't a theatre, go in there and stop them! This really is a health hazard!" Yu commanded.

"All in due time, Yu, All in due time," Desuka laughed, as she shared her popcorn with Mi. Mi smiling cutely as she graciously excepted the popcorn.

--

Position…..Yaya's position……Yaya, is in a challenge with Utau. Because….she is jealous of how much Kukai cares for Utau.

"Would I do the same?" Amu asked herself aloud.

"Hinamori!" Kukai called for Amu, "This isn't working, we'll have to take down the source directly!" Amu's eyes brightened up.

"Yes!" Amu agreed.

"Ikuto-kun, stay here, and make sure Utau doesn't turn green!" Kukai instructed.

"Sure," Ikuto murmured. Amu and Kukai rushed out the game room and into the kitchen! There was so much more food, the next were burgers which Rima was gathering on a platter.

"we're just going to the bathroom," Kukai said casually.

"Together?" Rima asked raising her eyebrows.

"I have to help Kukai with something," Amu smiled normally.

"If I didn't know u I would say you two were up to something," Rima looked at them once more suspiciously, then went into he game room, following Nagihiko.

"How are we supposed to get rid of all this food!?" Amu asked.

"Improvise," Kukai said shrugging. Amu sighed, she looked across and saw burritos she went into the kitchen cupboard still moving as fast as she possibly could and pulled out a garbage bag she gathered all of the burritos into the bag.

"We'll put all the food in here," Amu said to Kukai. Kukai was awestruck. He patted Amu on the head and grinned.

"Congratulations Hinamori! You are no longer the dumb character, now let's get going!" He said as energetic as ever.

"YEAH!" Amu cheered, "Wait what?"

Suddenly Rima and Nagihiko exited the Game room, and entered the kitchen, luckily, Nagihiko had stopped to remove some dough from his shoe and Rima stopped too, to look at him. Amu and Kukai panicked.

"What do we do!?" Amu whispered. Kukai was just as shocked as Amu.

"I dunno, you are the one with the bright ideas!" Kukai hissed. Amu looked around frantically.

"Maybe if we hold still they won't see us!" Amu suggested as she did a pose similar to the ones you see on the walls of Egypt. Kukai was not only scared that they would get caught he was also stressed out because Amu was hopeless. He thwacked her on the head.

"You're the dumb character again!" Kukai sneered. Amu looked slightly offended for a minute but continued doing her pose. Suddenly Nagihiko managed to remove the dough. He was whipping the area now, Kukai had an idea. He pushed Amu towards the living room, and pointed to it.

"What?" Amu said. Loud. The moment she made the 'w' sound Kukai tackled her to the ground, and dragged her behind the couch out of Rima and Nagihiko's site. They both hid there, on the floor Amu practically on his lap and him covering her mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Rima asked. She and Nagihiko looked where Amu and Kukai _where_. Rima looked suspicious, then they both shook it off. Nagihiko opened the oven and peeked.

"Pie is almost done," He announced.

"Right, so now we need the Shrimp," Rima said , Nagihiko replied with a nod. They gathered the food, and then returned to the game room. Kukai let out a sigh of relief, which went straight down Amu'spine.

"U-um….K-kukai…." She stuttered, beneath his brisk hand covering her mouth. He realized the position they were in and let go of her. They both didn't face each other for at least 5 seconds, both of them blushing, when finally Kukai broke the silence pressing his hands together as if to worship Amu.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL IKUTO-KUN!" He begged. Amu sprang up.

"What are we doing?! WE have food to get rid of!" Amu grabbed her plastic bag that she was still gripping all this time and grabbed the keish, the omelet, the cake, the ice cream, the Sushi, the chicken fingers, and everything of the sort.

"They are taking a while in there," Kukai commented.

"Well help me!" Amu complained, Kukai nodded and opened the oven to see the perfectly baked pie, "Put it in here!" Amu said as she stretched the bag open, food almost spilled out. The bag was full! "Crap," Amu cursed. Suddenly they heard the door knob being twisted.

"We have to ditch the bag!" Amu said frantically. Kukai opened the door and rested the bag on the door step. Once they did that the door opened. Kukai panicked at dropped the pie, they crawled back behind the couch.

"NAGIHIKO LOOK!" Rima squealed. "the food, it's all gone!" She screamed still in the doorway she ran towards the kitchen…..

THUMP!

"Rima are you alright?" Nagihiko asked concerned.

"Na…gi….hi….ko……WHY IS THE ****ING PIE OUT OF THE ****ING OVEN!?" Rima screamed.

Amu and Kukai, who could only_ hear_ what was going on laughed their asses off behind that couch. Rima heard them and Trudged over there.

"What is so funny?" She asked deadly.

"Oops," Amu said covering her mouth, "Kukai, I think I found the pie,"

They both laughed again, as the cherry filling dripped down Rima's face.

"What did you do with the food?" Nagihiko asked. Kukai and Amu said nothing, all they did was stare, and then run into the gameroom, Rima angrily chasing after them. The moment they walked in, they witnessed the finale of the eating challenge.

Utau taking the last shrimp and dropping it inside her mouth, followed by her rapid chewing. Then she swallowed.

"END!" Tadase announced. With that last word, Utau collapsed. Kukai's eyes widened as he ran over and lifted the temporarily lifeless Utau into his arms.

"Yaya," He spoke in a dangerous tone aas he looked at his childish girlfriend seriously, "no more, challenges," Yaya's eyes were already watery from the moment Utau swallowed that last shrimp.

"Kukai I was only-" Yaya began but, angrily he cut her off.

"She was sick! You made her compete! Look at her skin! Does that look the least bit healthy to you?! Next time you want to challenge someone, challenge me! Anyone! Just not Utau," Kukai exploded.

Yaya felt terrible, you know, that horrible feeling after you got yelled at by someone you care about? In front of people? Then it has this awkward vibe? Then you start to feel like you want to get away from everybody? No? You don't know that feeling? Well it feels somewhat as though you have this giant lump in your chest that won't go away, and it gets bigger and bigger every time you remember that the person yelled at you, even though its painful to think about, you keep on playing it back, and each time it hurts even more. It is a terrible feeling and now, poor Yaya is faced with it.

Yaya was embarrassed, she never felt so mortified in her life! Tears streamed from her face. She immediately ran out of the game room, and out of the house. As she ran through the tropical forest they lived in, she faced fractious throes in her chest. She thought that the further away she was from him the better, so she just continued to run.

Why? She thought, why did she have to be faced with the scourge of love? Although she treasured all the times she and Kukai had together, those seven sentences he had just uttered made her dread the day they realized their love for each other. She came to as stop by a pile of boulders. The rocks were so huge it was almost as though it was a mountain made from giant stones. She sat at the bottom of the pile and buried her head into her knees and cried.

--

Amu and Rima glanced at each other, although none of them spoke they both knew what the other was thinking. 'someone needs to chase after,'

"So which one of you is going to go?" Lulu asked as if she was a part of the unspoken conversation as well. Amu raised her eyebrows. Rima picked up Yaya's plate, two pieces of shrimp remained in there. She stared at it for a while and just hung her head low. Kukai still had Utau scooped up in his arms.

"Amu, you should go….the whole time….we thought about Utau's health….and not…..Yaya's feelings," Kukai said to Amu. Amu looked up shocked, realization filled her eyes.

"Yeah Amu, go." Ikuto urged. Amu looked at the doorway the door still pushed open. Amu looked at it, she wanted to go to Yaya, but for some reason her feet just wouldn't allow her to move.

"Kukai," Utau mumbled in her "Sleep". Everyone turned around and looked at the blonde looking to comfortable in Kukai's arms. "Go….to….Yaya,"

At that moment, everyone huddled around Kukai to stare at the girl in his arms.

--

Desuka and Mi were rolling on the floor laughing as Yu tried to repair the signal. The Last thing they had seen was Amu and Kukai getting rid of the food.

"HAHAHAHA!" Desuka laughed, "I CAN'T BELIVE HE JUST DROPPED THE PIE!"

"Yeah I know! Hahaha, and Amu-chan made such a funny face when Kukai tackled her to the floor!" Mi added.

"Did you see Rima's face?" Desuka asked me between giggles.

"When? When she fell? Or when she saw the food missing?" Mi asked.

"BOTH!" Desuka squealed, and they both laughed heartily, suddenly a fuzzu sound was heard and the signal was acquired again. They looked on the screen just in time to see….

_"Go….to….Yaya,"_

--

"Utau!? What are you saying!? I have to stay here and take care of you!" Kukai screamed at Utau despite the fact no one was aware whether or not she could hear and understand what anyone was saying to her. Her eyes fluttered open, and although they looked tired, they were also perceptibly annoyed.

"Let Kairi take care of me, I am sure he has some medical knowledge," Utau muttered, "So just go you big idiot! Your precious Yaya is crying, it's your fault….you yelled at her."

"B-But!" Kukai stammered, "I don't want Kairi to take care of you….I want to take care of you…I do." The moment his words reached her ears they turned red, and her tired eyes widened. Those bright amethyst- colored eyes of her scintillated. She swung a weak fist into her chest.

"IDIOT!" She screamed. Although you could tell what she was happy. Tadase looked at those two with a skeptical glare.

"I'll handle this," Was all that he said before he left the room.

--

Yaya sniffled, she wished she had a brought a tissue, she began contemplating whether or not she should return. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Yaya-chan?" Without a doubt, she knew that voice. She raised her head that was currently tucked under knees.

"Tadase…." She said, her voice sounded arid and harsh. He could tell that she had been crying a lot.

"Yaya-chan….what's wrong?" Tadase asked, tears poured form her eyes yet again.

"DON'T ASK! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG!" She flew into a rage screaming. Tadase looked down, feeling her pain. He crouched down and sat beside her. She turned to him angrily Tears flying everywhere being carried far away by the breeze. "JUST GO AWAY!"

"Yaya-chan," Tadase began, ignoring her command, "I have no idea, what kind of pain you must be in, but I do know if you talk about, and you cry about, and you acknowledge it….it will go away."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF PAIN IT IS THEN-" Yaya shouted at him furiously. Tadase cut her off.

"Pain is pain, right!?" He grunted, his bang covering his eyes. Yaya looked at him curiously still pissed. "All pain goes away eventually, all pain. Some doesn't go away until the end of a lifetime, all of our painful memories, if not dealt with properly….never goes away for a long time. They gather up and become scattered fragmentary in our hearts." Tadase whispered.

"…" Yaya fell silent interpreting his complex words, "Will this pain ever go away, Tadase?" Yay finally asked, he words seemed distant and cold. She turned to him her eyes were filled with sadness. Tadase looked at her with his usual expression, Sympathetic and Kind.

"Yaya-chan, why did you run all the way out here?" Tadase asked. Yaya looked a bit confused at this sudden question, but replied anyway.

"I wanted to cry," Yaya replied.

"So you had to run all the way out here to cry?" Tadase asked, Yaya nodded, "Is it because you didn't want everyone to see you crying?"

Yaya nodded then she sighed as she gazed up at the orange colored sky, "They would probably try to console me or something, it annoys me. Everyone would take pity on Yaya. I never wanted to be pitied, I wanted to be the champion, and win Kukai back." Tadase made a triumphant smile.

"Now, you're talking." He sighed relieved, "Yaya-chan, there is nothing wrong with crying in front of people, crying is the way to let it go, with each tear that falls out of your eyes, that is a part of the fragmentary of your pain. If they try to console you, listen to them. They might consider it as pity, but you don't need to, at least you know they care."

Yaya, perhaps for the first time ever, actually listened to what _Tadase_ had to say.

"Yaya-chan, you wanted to beat Utau, and that was your way of winning Kukai back." Tadase comprehended. She nodded to confirm his assumption. "You didn't need to win Souma back, I think Souma is very much in love with you….and even if one day he decides he likes a girl more than you, and suddenly leaves you or betrays you, then why would you want to win him back?"

Yaya's eyes widened, she never thought about it that way she shook her head over and over again tears spilling out.

"No, no, no I won't ever give up like that! He can cheat on me ten times! A hundred times! Thousand! Million! I will never stop trying to win Kukai's love back!" Yaya bawled, she was drenched in her own tears, she cried so much she hiccupped, and sniffled, and coughed. Tadase embraced her casually and patted her back.

"Well, we'll see about that Yaya-chan," He said as he squeezed her tightly, Yaya cried even more, something about being consoled made you cry very easily, and in Tadase's warm hug she counted the seconds and prayed he wouldn't pull away soon, "But, I don't think you have to worry about Kukai leaving you just yet, Yaya-chan,"

This made her look up, and even though she was crying the brightest smile was fixed on her face, and the tears of sorrow transformed into tears of bliss.

--

Yaya returned to the house with Tadase, once inside it was already sunset. Everyone seemed to be in the bedroom, when she walked in she saw sheets and comforters about the floor, no doubt about it the boys were sleeping in the room.

"Hey you're back!" Saaya announced putting gown her magazine to look at Yaya.

"Yaya!" Amu and Rima squealed as they jumped down from their top bunks (Rima on the bed with Nagi, and Amu with Ikuto) to hug their precious friend.

"Are you ok, Yaya?" Amu asked concerned. Yaya nodded.

"Sorry to make you worry," Yaya apologized.

"Yaya, don't apologize," Rima began nonchalantly.

"Yeah you're our friend!" Amu said hugging her even tighter, "It's natural to worry,"

"Oh yeah, btw Tadase, there are new sleeping arrangements, you, Kairi, and Kukai will be sleeping on the comforters on the ground, the girls will sleep the same since last night." Ikuto informed his royal Gayness.

"Where will you and Fujisaki sleep?" Tadase inquired.

"With our girlfriends, what else?" Ikuto asked. Adding the superfluous 'what else'.

"Oh," Tadase sighed out. Suddenly, the house phone rang. Curiously, Nagihiko exited the bedroom, and picked up the phone from in the living room.

"Hello?" Nagihiko answered.

"Get dressed," Said a voice on the other end, "Time to go."

--

After everyone finished getting dressed the sun had already set and evening fell upon them. Yu and Me came to pick them up. The drive was slightly longer than usuall, and finally they reached to the three waterfalls at the center of the island. It was dark and the island was lit by Totem poles. Desuka sat on a big wooden chair with two girls that looked like Yu and Mi fanning her.

"Welcome my friends, to the first official Yume Party," Desuka greeted.

"Uh…..hi," Everyone said awkwardly. Desuka nodded before speaking again.

"Well since, I erm….took care of the elimination already…..it's time for the winning team to spin the wheel! So, girls if you please," Desuka said motioning the girls to step forward, when they did Yu and Mi brought in a giant wheel with an arrow hooked on to the axis.

"So….who Is spinning?" Yu asked, the girls shrugged, "well, choose one."

"Yaya….maybe you should go," Utau muttered she felt guilty for taking away her Kukai in her time of need.

"Yeah go," Rima urged. Yaya knew they were taking pity on her, but Tadase words rung in her ears. '_They might consider it as pity, but you don't need to, at least you know they care.'_

"Kay!" Yaya said happily, as she ran over to the giant wheel and struck the needle to the right and for a while it spun and spun, until it reached to "physical".

"Hmmm….yes, yes, interesting," Desuka mumbled, "Yu! Mi! Turn on the music, now that it has been decided, we'll kick off the first ever Yume party!"

--

**Desuka: Done at last! Hehehehe enjoyed the longggg chapter?**

**Amu: The longgggg chapter took a longgggg time to come out.**

**Desuka: Well I believe it was worth the wait!**

**Ikuto: Geez what took you so long anyway?**

**Desuka: Oh I was on Otakuzone like all weekend!**

**Ikuto: Otaku what?**

**Desuka: HEY MY PRECIOUS READERS! IF ANY OF YOU LOVE ANIME AND MANGA AND CUTE AVATARS, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! There is a link to this cool website called Otakuzone! You can join there!**

**Amu: What is so good about this website that made your update delayed!**

**Desuka: It has cool blogs, it introduces you to anime! And you can make new friends! Hey you guys, you can even check out my Otakuzone profile ;) Natsume and Yuki have too!**

**Yoru: R&R and go to Otaku zone!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Click it!**

**For awesome**

**FUNNNNNN**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**AND DON'T**

**FORGET**

**TO GO**

**TO OTAKU ZONE**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	9. Authors NOTICE!

Authors note:

Dear My Ever-So-Important- Readers,

Due to recent distractions, duties, responsibilities and the jail called "school" I have been unable to update my stories, this includes Yume Yume Island PLUS. I am not certain when I may be able to update *stares at the pile of school books in room* but I am guessing, not soon. Please forgive me T.T I love you all from the bottom of my heart…all of you! Even the ones who don't review because they are lazy.

So I beg of you to not eschew me from your listing of favorable Authors, for I am only a victim of my tedious, and mindless school system. Where I reside on this chaotic planet, is a region of moronic, selfish, ungrateful people, and bad education. Therefore, if you do not wish to fail you must only study. It's hard to study when you do not really understand….so you see, my beloved readers, it's going to take me some time to study for my exams. Which means….no new chapters. However, below this letter is a preview of the upcoming YYI PLUS chapters! Hope it brings you joy!

As for all my fan people, sorry but I cannot message for a while either, but I will check out your mail later, as well as the people with suggestions and requests, I am working on it in my head ;)

With lots of love,

-Desukashuri

PS: Did the letter sound fancy?

PSS: DID IT? ANSWERRRR ME!

PSSS: Hey it's me again…..I love you guys……

PSSSS: Sorry for all the PSs I am just really lonely tonight.

PSSSSS: Ah well….goodbye then.

PSSSSSS: Merry Christmas to all! And to all a Good Night……

* * *

_"Yu….."Desuka whistled, "Where is your delicious punch?"_

_"Over there," Yu pointed to the bowl, "But it's not that good, want me to go serve it?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, you and uh….Shii, go get her!" Desuka commanded. Yu looked confused for a second but obeyed. Desuka snickered. She pulled out a small bottle from her pocket and poured some mysterious liquid in the punch. "It's better than you think, Yu," She snickered._

_0000_

_"Wow, this is good Yu." Shii complimented, Suddenly her eyes got wide, "Wow…this is….this….GOOD! VERY GOOD!" She squealed and grabbed the punch bowl, some cups and a tray._

_"Where you going?" Yu asked evidently surprised by Shii's outburst._

_"To serve this….GOOD!" Shii giggled, as she left the tent. Both Desuka and Yu fell silent watching exit blankly._

_0000_

_"You guys are grossssssss," Desuka squealed as she snatched the microphone from Yu._

_0000_

_"T-Tadase Did you just say Sexy?" Desuka asked amazed._

_0000_

_Alright so what we playing?" Kukai asked trying to so sound cool._

_"Taboo!" Desuka exclaimed._

0000

_"WHAT IS TABOOO?" Amu asked loudly and very slowly._

_"Taboo is a game," Tadase said happily._

_"Yes, yes, that's ma boy, he's so smart," Yaya said rubbing Tadase's head._

_"yes, but…HOW DO YOU PLAY?" Amu asked slowly and loudly yet again._

_0000_

_"Playing Taboo Drunk huh," Shii giggled, "Interesting….."_

_0000_

_"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," Ikuto said shaking his head, "Taking advantage of Rima will get you nowhere in the morning."_

_0000_

_"PLEASE! If you tomato faces are gonna do that go in the room!" Utau growled, "You guys are making me jealous," She pouted._

_"Well," Ikuto said, as he pulled away from the kiss, he stroked Amu's hair as he spoke to his blonde sister, "If you don't like it then you, go in the room."_

_000_

_"TO THE GAME ROOM!" Utau and Kukai said in union._

_0000_

_"BALL PIT!" Utau screamed as she jumped in happily, "KUKAI COME IN! COME IN!"_

_Kukai smiled and nodded, "YOSH!" He said as he plunged in._

_0000_

_"Kukai…." She said tears welling up in her eyes, "Do you think it's weird? Do you think I still like him? Wouldn't that be wrong? Why didn't he love me? Why? Kukai…." She trailed off and started sobbing loudly….. "Why can't I forget?"_

_0000_

_"Kukai," Utau sniffled, "I have one last question,"_

_"Go on," He whispered as is eyes closed._

_0000_

_COMING SOON....._


	10. Magical punch and weird expressions

**ARE YOU READDY? CUZ HERE IT COMES! SUMMER EDITION OF YUME YUME ISLAND PLUSSS!**

**Desuka: Sorry for the late update *bows***

**Amu: The story of your life…**

**Desuka: NO IT ISN'T OKAY! I used to update fasssssst!**

**Ikuto: What happened?**

**Desuka: Exactly what Amu just said!**

**Ikuto: The story of your life….?**

**Desuka: Si, I do not own the licensed things that may appear in the chapter or Shugo Chara and it's characters.**

**Ikuto: What do you mean by the story of your life?**

**Desuka:….**

**Ikuto: HELLO!**

**Desuka: *ignores* Anyway….you guys know about my dumb studies and all so I hope that you have forgiven me by now!**

**Ikuto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!**

**Desuka: Calm down Ikuto, you're so OOC especially around Amu.**

**Ikuto: it pisses me off when I ask a question and you don't answer! **

**Desuka: :P….without further ado I present to you YUME YUME ISLAND PLUS CHAPTER 9!**

"_Hmmm….yes, yes, interesting," Desuka mumbled, "Yu! Mi! Turn on the music, now that it has been decided, we'll kick off the first ever Yume party!"_

"Yu….."Desuka whistled, "Where is your delicious punch?"

"Over there," Yu pointed to the bowl, "But it's not that good, want me to go serve it?"

"Yeah, yeah, you and uh….Shii, go get her!" Desuka commanded. Yu looked confused for a second but obeyed. Desuka snickered. She pulled out a small bottle from her pocket and poured some mysterious liquid in the punch. "It's better than you think, Yu," She snickered.

"Well that should make things interesting," Shii giggled appearing behind Desuka, her whole body stiffened.

"How long were you there?" Desuka asked slightly nervous as she turned to face Shii.

"Umm….oh when you pulled out that bottle from your pocket," Shii smiled.

"Oh well…you see that's uh…." Desuka began stuttering.

"Gonna get them drunk?" Shii asked grinning. Desuka was trapped.

"Fine you got me, go ahead and alert the authorities," Desuka grumbled.

"Desuka you're the authorities, and relax, I won't tell Yu, as long as…..you give me some of that." Shii smiled. Desuka's Jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done with the sweet, innocent t girl, who I hired?" Desuka asked flabbergasted.

"Ha ha very funny, now, do you want me to tell Yu or not?" Shii giggled. Desuka quickly scooped up some punch and handed it to the girl in front of her.

"Oh Shii there you are!" Yu said as she entered the staff only tent, "What are you doing?"

"She's trying some of your famous punch," Desuka smiled, Shii nodded gleefully.

"It's not that good," Yu said in a slightly creeped out tone. Shii sipped it happily.

"Wow, this is good Yu." Shii complimented, Suddenly her eyes got wide, "Wow…this is….this….GOOD! VERY GOOD!" She squealed and grabbed the punch bowl, some cups and a tray.

"Where you going?" Yu asked evidently surprised by Shii's outburst.

"To serve this….GOOD!" Shii giggled, as she left the tent. Both Desuka and Yu fell silent watching exit blankly.

"Well, Yu, obviously you make some awesome good," Desuka giggled as she too, drank some punch and left the tent psychotically.

**UTAU'S POV**

Lamest party ever. Maybe it's just me (who has been to movie premiers in L.A and stuff) but this party kind of sucked. Yaya was as hyper as ever, as usual, it's hard to believe she even had an emotional breakdown, she recovered pretty fast. I wonder what method Tadase used to cheer her up…..heh…..heh…..method…..I am such a pervert sometimes. Luckily, I keep it on the inside, it clashes with my oh so awesome pop star image.

I was so bored that I felt a wrinkle coming on, I glanced around to look for entertainment. And there he was the cutest guy in the whole w-party.

Yeah sorry he wasn't that cute.

But he was cute.

I put on a charming smile, which isn't too hard for _me_ (considering how gorgeous I look) and walked over there….hahaha.

"Hey," He greeted before I did. Alright he was definitely flirting with me.

"Hi," I was about to say when someone else said it for me, It was Kukai! "And bye,"

"Kukai what are you doing!" I squealed shoving him out of the way as he separated me and my cute new friend with his body. "hey,"

"AH- Utau you can actually look cute!" Kukai grinned at me, I turned red like a tomato, he turned to the hottie, "She is really terrible you know, she is actually very loud, and stubborn, and she can't take joke, and she is always randomly challenging people!"

Oh my gosh.

I was so pissed I grabbed the nearest thing and smacked Kukai in the head with it. And that was Saaya's purse.

"Jeeze what the hell! Saaya what is in that bag?" Kukai rubbed his head in pain. Then I realized, it _was _kind of heavy.

"Yeah Saaya, what the hell is in this?" I asked turning to the dumb brunette, whom, still hadn't noticed I took her purse.

"Did you bring your house to the party?" Kukai groaned, I had to giggle at that. Then I remembered something important and I turned around to go flirt, but the cutie was gone. He disappeared. No where in sight. "Oh would you look at that," Kukai chuckled. I flung Saaya's house at his head one more time before trudging in a corner to go mope.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed through the speakers.

"IF YOU THINK THIS PARTY IS LAME SAY I!" The voice asked. We all looked up it was Yu.

"I! I! I! AND TRIPLE I!" I screamed.

"I," Rima said quietly.

"I," Ikuto said cooly as he pulled away from his and Amu's kiss, but then went back to making out her.

Hmm…..i feel like doing some mischief.

"Hey Amu, what do you think?" Kukai asked devilishly.

Someone else did it for me. Shit.

Amu tried to pull away but Ikuto only pulled her back, she kept trying but it wouldn't work. She started to thump him a little but that didn't stop him he only….uh….how should I say this….? Turned up the heat, yes let's go with that.

"Rape!" I exclaimed, Kukai laughed his ass off. Rima shook her head and sighed.

"You guys are grossssssss," Desuka squealed as she snatched the microphone from Yu. Ikuto finally pulled away and saw how red and embarrassed Amu was, he laughed his ass off.

"Sigh, Ikuto grow up," Rima hissed. Ikuto raised his eyebrows at that, a short blonde girl was telling him to grow up! The very sight made him laugh his ass off, along with Kukai and myself who were still laughing our two asses off at the rape comment, _my _rape comment. I am so funny, yes, yes I know.

Gosh I wonder why I am so high….?

I'm not high am I?

"Hey you guys," Desuka whined, "You really think my party is lame?"

"YESS!" Amu exclaimed raising her hand. Laughter was stirring up again.

"Are you bored?" Desuka asked. Everyone nodded, "LET'S PLAY A BORED GAME! HAHAAHA!"

Great.

So there we were all of us, Me, Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Saaya, Lulu, and Desuka, all sitting in a circle sipping some of the DELICOUSSS punch Yu made.

"Alright so what we playing?" Kukai asked trying to so sound cool.

FAIL Kukai fricken fail! Woooo~ hahaha I am loving tonight…

"Taboo!" Desuka exclaimed.

"Wooo!" Nagihiko screamed. Hmmm is it just me or is little dancer boy acting a little funny.

"WHAT is Taboo?" Amu screamed like we couldn't hear her.

"Amu shhhhh…." Kukai said as he put a finger to her lips, "Can't you see? Utau is sleeping?"

"I'm NOT sleepingggg, you lying little peanut goat!" I giggled. Wait…what…? Did I just say peanut goat? Oh my gosh! What is happening to me? I decided to confide in my AWESOMEE TASTING fruit punch for the answer. Little did I know that WAS the answer.

"Utau shadddup! Amu asked a question, she just asked a question! She just minded her own business and asked a simple question, and you, you just….you just interrupted her and all she did was just ask a question!" Rima freaked out like it was a serious thing I just did. I looked at her confused, even though I understood, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Someone asks a simple question, and you, and you…." Then she passed out.

"WHAT IS TABOOO?" Amu asked loudly and very slowly.

"Taboo is a game," Tadase said happily.

"Yes, yes, that's ma boy, he's so smart," Yaya said rubbing Tadase's head.

"yes, but…HOW DO YOU PLAY?" Amu asked slowly and loudly yet again.

"Amu!" I screamed at her, "WE ARE NOT DEAF!"

"You guys calm down! Why aren't you sane?" Desuka asked worried, but I could sense that she was enjoying this.

"WHO!" A loud deep voice screamed. Everyone in the circle went quiet and looked at the source of the voice. Saaya. "WHO HASS MY PURSEEE?" She asked loudly and in a VERY deep voice. I never knew she had it in her.

"Look you guys!" Desuka yelled at us, "we need to start the game so does anyone here not know how to play the game?"

"I DON'T!" Amu said raising her hand, Saaya and Lulu showed their hands too.

"Alright, it's a board game that uses cards. Each card has a word on it, and beneath that word are five other words. You have to try to describe the first word to your team mates without saying any of the five under it, understand?" Desuka explained.

"OH THAT'S REALLY SIMPLE!" Amu said slowly and loudly again.

"Alright let's play!"Desuka squealed.

"Wait the rules!" Yu hissed, everyone looked up at her as she refilled each of our glasses, "You can't say a word within a word, you have a time limit, and of course the team that guesses the most words is the winner!"

"WELL DUH," Desuka said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Yu, that's common sense," Kukai criticized, Yu glared and snatched his fruit punch from him.

"Keep talking like that and they'll be no more punch for you," Yu muttered as she refilled his glass.

That shut him up.

"Alright! So we'll have to make teams!" Desuka squealed clapping her hands. Oh joy.

"ooo!ooo!" Tadase said raising his hands.

"Yes Tadase?" Desuka asked sweetly. Something is definitely wrong here. Desuka being nice to Tadase? No one is nice to Tadase! Even Nagihiko is mean to him in his own secret distinct way. I am starting to think something weird is going on here….hey look there is still some more punch left.

"I wanna be a team captain!" Tadase said cutely as If he were four. Gosh, when he does that he looks like a doll.

"BOOOO!" Ikuto shouted and threw a straw at his head. Even Ikuto was acting weird.

But then again, there is nothing weird about being mean to Tadase.

"IKUTO BE NICE!" Amu shouted slowly again.

"Mommy! It hurts!" Tadase whined to Yaya. Who is apparently his mother?

"Aww did the big mean sexy guy hurt you?" Yaya asked rubbing his head.

"SEXY!" I shouted laughing like an idiot. Okay that was so uncool! Stop it Utau stop it…..

WHY CAN'T I STOP!

"yaya!" Kukai screamed. She looked up at him questionably, "Are you cheating on me with Tadase?"

"Only tonight," Yaya said casually. For some reason no one reacted to that. Boy, were we out of it.

"ALRIGHT! I'm a single ladyyyyyy~" Kukai proclaimed.

"That makes me feel hopeful," Lulu said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"hahaha," I started to laugh uncontrollably. Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kairi all joined in. Amu started to laugh to but her laughter was slow. I don't think Lulu even noticed that she said what she was thinking.

"alright I pick the team captains," Desuka smiled, "UTAU, and RIMA!"

"WHAT!" Rima asked as she suddenly woke up.

"Rima has woken up from her slumber," Kairi said in a really gay voice.

"Totally," Saaya said in her deep voice. You know, that voice is really creepy. It's like she transformed into Dark Vader.

"Why do you want me? What…what have I done? Am I in trouble? It wasn't my fault! DAMN YOU ALL!" Rima freaked out.

"No," Kairi said. Everyone looked confused but ignored him.

"Oh, that makes sense thank you Kairi," Rima smiled sweetly.

"You're a team captian, so you and Utau pick your people," Desuka smiled, I nodded, and Rima nodded her head, "So Utau you pick your first person, then Rima, then Utau pick your second, then Rima etc."

"Don't pick Nagihiko." Rima smiled sweetly, I nodded smiling back….she is really pretty you know, "or I will shove a fork up your butt tonight while your asleep."

"Rima that was…..really wrong." Desuka said grossed out.

"In many…many…ways," Ikuto chuckled.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Amu said slowly, then she whispered something to Ikuto.

"Amu, you perv." He chuckled.

1…..2…..3…..

"WAIT! Amu you've turned perverted! The day has finally come!" Ikuto proclaimed happily as he kissed her on the lips. She shoved him off.

"Ikuto, no, not in front of the children," She commanded. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"OKAY TEAM PICKING TIME!" Desuka screamed. "Utau you first,"

I thought about it, since were playing Taboo I'll need someone good with words but also someone who is easily understood. Oh look fruit punch.

"Fruit punch," I smiled.

"Utau…I meant pick a person." Desuka sighed.

Oh right….well I dunno someone fun!

"I pick Dark Vader," I announced. Tadase started getting up, "Not you! Saaya!"

Tadase went quiet for a moment, and Saaya got up looking very unstable with the fruit punch glass in her hands she hobbled over to my side.

"I pick Nagihiko," Rima winked. Oh my gosh, I have always wanted to hear her say that followed by a wink of course.

"I pick Kukai," I said plainly sipping on my fruit punch. Kukai made a triumphant smile as if he had accomplished something and went over by me.

"I pick Amu," Rima said oh so energetically. God, why is everyone so OOC today? Including me! Amu marched over there swinging her head about the place….okay…..weird.

"I pick…." I began and I could hear Amu chanting 'don't pick Ikuto', I looked down at Kukai cuz I know he knew what I was thinking, "Ikuto! I pick Ikuto" Amu looked disappointed.

"I pick Yaya," Rima said.

"I pick Kairi," I said.

"Tadase,"

"Lulu,"

"Desuka," Rima ended.

By now, the circle was completely destroyed and instead stood too lines. One behind me, and oen behind Rima. Yu ran to the front of the two lines.

"Team one: Utau, Saaya, Kukai, Ikuto, Kairi, and Lulu.

Team two: Rima, Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Desuka.

If you say one of the Taboo words, Shii will ring the buzzer and you will be awarded no points, Mi will be working the timer, and I will be switching the cards, understood?

"Yes, mommy." Ikuto smirked. Yu smiled back.

"Good, okay, so please choose your team name." Yu ordered.

I turned to Kukai of course, he just seemed good at these things.

"Guardian FIVE!" Kukai squealed.

"There are six of us," Kairi stated. Kukai threw Saaya's purse at Kairi.

"Kukai, be nice you little caterpillar hehehehe," Oh my god. Am I gonna be like this for the rest of my life?

"I know, we shall be the black cats," Ikuto said.

"LAME IKUTO!" Me and Kukai shouted at the same time…freaky.

"I KNOW! I know! The Saaya Squad!" Saaya smiled.

"That is a dumb name," Lulu thought out loud again. Saaya's jaw dropped.

"Lulu force," Lulu smiled.

"No," Kairi said, "Team 8691,"

"Alright, Alright me haves an idea yo," I giggled….why must I be this way!

"Alright did you decide on your name?" Yu asked sweetly.

"The Blue Team," Desuka announced. Yu raised an eyebrow.

"Here I thought you guys would be a little more creative," Yu said.

"Well we all like blue," Rima said flipping her hair flirtatiously.

"Right….." Yu said looking at her skeptically, "Why is Rima acting like that?"

I shrugged, and so did everyone else.

"Come to think of it why are all of you acting like that?" Yu asked.

I shrugged again, and so did everyone else again.

"Can we say our team name now?" Lulu asked excited. Yu nodded. She looked at me, I nodded.

"We are: The Guardian Cats Squad Force 8691!" I proclaimed.

"I don't think that could fit on the point board." Shii said.

"Well abbreviate it: GRTUY," Kukai said.

"Fail," Ikuto simply said.

"Shut up Mr. Black Cats," I defended….wait….i defended….Kukai. Well, he is my best bud so….

"Oooh you defending your boyfriend?" Ikuto teased slightly OOC there but, hey….so was everyone else. Suddenly everyone looked at Yaya.

"Oh were single tonight," Yaya reminded them.

"Oh," Everyone said in union.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Time to play!" Desuka announced, "Utau, your team first. Choose your first player,"

"Ikuto," I smiled draping my hands over my brother, "Make me proud brudda!"

**NORMAL POV:**

"Playing Taboo Drunk huh," Shii giggled, "Interesting….."

**Desuka: Ok here is the deal I am trying to write as fast as possible so you guys will be happy ,I'll bring my laptop downstairs in the living room whilst I watch my TV throughout the day.**

**Ikuto: What kinda of gay shows do you watch?**

**Desuka: CODENAME KIDS NEXT DOOR! THAT 70'S SHOW! FAMILY GUY! SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**Amu: Weirdest combination ever, do you watch any Japanese shows?**

**Desuka: Does Ninja warrior count?**

**Amu: Sigh…..**

**Yoru: R&R**

Seriously Review.


	11. The night of their lives!

**Desuka: Did you miss me?**

**Natsume: Yes…..**

**Desuka: Not you, you're not even in the story yet!**

**Natsume: Yet…..**

**Amu: No I did not miss you now get on with the story.**

**Natsume: Oh you were talking to Amu oh I get it.**

**Desuka: Weirdo. HEY NATSUME GUESS WHAT?**

**Natsume: WHAT?**

**Desuka: I do not own shugo chara any of its characters or the licensed material I put in this such as movies ,video games, Oreos, Tv shows, Oreos, brand names, other animes, Oreos etc.**

**Natsume: You said oreos like 34,678 times.**

**Desuka: on with the show! Er….I mean chapter.**

"_ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Time to play!" Desuka announced, "Utau, your team first. Choose your first player,"_

"_Ikuto," I smiled draping my hands over my brother, "Make me proud brudda!"_

_**NORMAL POV:**_

"_Playing Taboo Drunk huh," Shii giggled, "Interesting….."_

**Ikuto POV:**

As soon as Utau said 'brudda' I knew something was terribly, terribly wrong. And also I just said terribly. Come to think of it everyone's been acting strange.

Amu is talking like we're senior citizens or something, Tadase thinks Yaya is his mother, Kukai thinks he Is a 'sing lady', Yaya keeps rubbing Tadase's head, One minute Rima is paranoid and the next minute she's all flirty (Which by the way I don't seem to mind 'cause it's hot).

Saaya sounds like a dude, Lulu keeps thinking out loud, Kairi is just plain gay, and Utau keeps using these weird expressions like 'peanut goat' and 'silly caterpillar', oh and let's not forget about 'brudda'.

And I…..turned Lame.

Then I remembered the game. I casually walked over to Yu.

"You ready?" Yu asked me.

"Yup," I said trying to regain my coolness. But I failed horribly.

"Okay ready….." Yu began Mi grabbed the Hour glass timer ready to flip it over, "GO!"

Hey she forgot set.

I looked at the first card. The word was Strawberry.

**STRAWBERRY**

FRUIT

RED

JUICE

FLAVOUR

CAKE

**(A/N: that's what the card looks like in case you didn't know if you still don't have a clear vision of what taboo looks like then look it up on google lol**)

"Um….Ok….it's a word that I use to describe Amu," I told my team mates (Utau, Kukai, Saaya, Lulu, and Kairi).

"HOT!" Kukai suggested. Oh my gosh…..

"No!" I screamed, "come on it's a….fr- I mean a um….food."

"Baby cakes?" Utau asked. What _the_ hell, was that? I didn't even bother to respond to that….how could I respond to that? Saaya and Lulu looked frantic.

"I call her cuz of her blush…." I hinted. I could see Amu on the other side giggling. She's so cute…..

"APPLE!" Lulu screamed. Oh my god.

"Close," I said.

"Elizabeth," Saaya said in her dude voice.

"Yes, yes that must be it!" Utau smiled. Oh great I forgot they weren't sane.

"Fruit punh!" Kukai suggested.

"It's strawberry," Kairi announced.

"YESSS!" I screamed, which is totally OOC for me normally I would just nod. Great I hope this isn't doing damage to my image,_ especially_ in front of Amu. Next card, next card.

**LOTION**

CREAM

MOISTURIZE

RUB

APPLY

BODY

"Oh crud," I mumbled….why do I get the gayest words?

"IKUTO HURRY UP!" Utau screamed, I snapped out of it quickly.

"You see its uh something, that girls…."I trailed off, I looked at everyone's faces some were confused, others were slightly nervous….and others looked like they desperately wanted to win.

"Uh….perfume?" Kukai asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"NO it's like um…ah…thick…and white," I explained. Amu suddenly burst out laughing, "Amu that is not funny you pervert!"

"What?" Amu defended herself, slowly, "I was thinking that you have a hard time explaining what lotion is, what did you think I was thinking?"

"LOTION!" Utau guessed. And we got the point.

"YOUR OUT OF TIME!" Mi announced followed by the buzzer.

Well….that could've gone better.

TADASE'S POV

After Ikuto-nii san failed horribly it was our turn ~yay.

"Who's up next?" Yu asked.

"Tadase," Rima said.

Yay…

"Mommy can I?" I asked Mommy.

"Yes, sonny boy go make mama proud," Mommy replied.

"Yaya stop talking," Rima hissed to mommy, "He needs to hurry up remember we're being timed, don't make the same mistake Ikuto did."

"I CAN HERE YOU!" Ikuto screamed.

"I don't give a shit," Rima yelled back at nii-san.

" Ikuto-nii san is acting weird," I thought out loud.

"Its kind of….cute," Rima said flipping her hair. Fujisaki stared at her for a long time, then he kissed her on the lips. She went quiet. Mommy covered my eyes.

"Today please!" Yu reminded us. I nodded and approached her and the cards, "Ready?" She asked me. I nodded happily, "GO!"

What about set? The first card said.

**SCARF**

WINTER

COLD

WRAP

CLOTHING

NECK

"It's something that keeps you warm!" I announced happily. Amu-chan and Ikuto-nii san started laughing very loudly.

"A hug!" Mommy guessed. I shook my head.

"It is long and it goes over your body!" I said happily.

"A blanket?" Mommy guessed.

"Oh! A jacket!" Desuka said as though she was already the winner. I shook my head.

"A scarf?" Amu-chan asked.

"Yes!" I announced happily. Yu quickly switched to the next card.

**BIKINI**

SWIMSUIT

BEACH

GIRLS

WATER

BODY

"You see….this is…..this….is….." I stuttered, Rima looked worried, "You know when people….well females….go to have fun….." I began but was interrupted.

"A bar?" Rima asked.

"oo! Oo! Strip Club!" Desuka smiled. I could feel myself blush.

"No they go to _splash_ around and stuff," I continued.

"Splash?" Desuka and Rima said at the same time furrowing their brow.

"oo! Oo! Water! BEACH!" Desuka guessed.

"What do they wear?" I asked hopefully.

"Suit!" Rima screamed… "Ah….uh….swim suit!"

"Something more….uh…..what's the word 'sexy'," I said. Everyone froze.

"T-Tadase Did you just say Sexy?" Desuka asked amazed. I nodded.

"BIKINI! They wear Bikinis!" Rima guessed.

"Times up," Yu announced.

Well…..i tried my best. Mommy must be proud!

**NORMAL POV**

The night grew old and eventually it was the last turn. The Blue team was in the lead by two points, and GRUTY was in behind. It was Utau's turn. If she could beat them by just 2 more points she could win, and achieve the victory.

She went over to Yu and Yu glanced at her.

"you ready?" Yu asked.

"I WAS BORN READY MY LITTLE GORILLA PIE/ POTATO MONKEY!" Utau squealed. Out of all the kids at the Yume party tonight, truly Utau had the most punch. Or maybe….she just can't hold her liquor.

"okay ready….go!" Yu announced. She flipped over the card and Utau nodded.

"It's looks like Kairi's head!" Utau announced all wobbly. Rima snickered.

"We so win," Rima said to her team mates.

"BE MORE SPECIFIC!" Ikuto yelled.

"don't tell me how to live my life!" Utau screamed at him.

"I'll have you know my head is normal shaped!" Kairi said very homo like.

"No it isn't," Saaya said like a man.

"You have a nice head," Lulu confessed smiling.

"Would you guys stop talking about Kairi's head please and focus!" Ikuto begged.

"But his head is very fun to debate about," Saaya whined.

"I like talking about his head," Lulu smiled.

"Yeah and it's fun to watch," Kukai snickered.

"MY HEAD IS NOT ANY OF YOUR CONCERN!" Kairi yelled angrily.

"Alright calm down, gosh," Saaya's deep voice was slightly offended.

"Yeah, lighten up dude," Kukai said.

"Somebody is insecure about his head…." Lulu giggled

"I AM NOT INSE-"

"skip that card, Yu." Utau commanded, yu skipped it. The next card was revealed.

"It's what Ikuto is," Utau said.

"A FAT-ASS!" Kukai joked.

"no…."

"sexy," Lulu smiled.

"no….."

"mysterious," Saaya's deep voice chimed.

"A cat!" Ikuto guessed.

"ohoho, you got it my little captain guggles," Utau giggled.

"your times up!" Mi announced.

"THE BLUE TEAM WINS!" The Blue team applauded. And cheered. Whilst GRUTY soaked up their failure.

On the drive home, most of the contestants were either, giggling, making out, or sleeping. When they arrived back to the house, Mi opened the door to the bus, Yu got out and started throwing them off the bus, and once everyone was out and the bus was empty besides, herself and Mi, they drove off into the moonlight.

Everyone tried to make it into the same sleeping arrangement as last time…(naghiko, Kairi, Kukai, and Tadase sleeping outside, Ikuto sleeping with Amu and the rest of the girls filling the remaining beds.)…but failed horribly.

"Heyyy you guys…..I am like so not sleepy." Amu giggled as they all sat in the living room she was sitting in Ikuto's lap with her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulders.

"Me neither sugar lamb," Utau giggled.

"It's your bed time," Yaya said to Tadase, as they disappeared into the room together.

"Should we really…." Nagihiko looked at the bedroom door suspiciously. When you think about Nagihiko was probably sane, a little tipsy, but he was the only sane one, "Can we go check on them…..?"

"NO!" Rima said as she pinned him down on the couch, "let's stay here!"

"OKAY!" Nagihiko said raising his eyebrows slightly startled by her sudden movement.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," Ikuto said shaking his head, "Taking advantage of Rima will get you nowhere in the morning."

"Don't care," Was all Nagihiko managed to say before she crashed her lips onto him and they began making out very passionately.

"Yuck!" Saaya said, "I'm going to bed."

"Keep an eye on those two," Amu giggled.

"Don't worry about it," Lulu said. As both Saya and her disappeared into the room.

So now it was just, Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko in the living room. As Ikuto and Amu made out slowly Ikuto stopping every now and then to kiss her neck and her ears and so on, Rima and Nagihiko were busy doing it with their clothes on scaring both Utau and Ikuto.

"PLEASE! If you tomato faces are gonna do that go in the room!" Utau growled, "You guys are making me jealous," She pouted.

"Well," Ikuto said, as he pulled away from the kiss, he stroked Amu's hair as he spoke to his blonde sister, "If you don't like it then you, go in the room."

"But their probably asleep!" Kukai complained, "How borrrrrrrrrrrrrrringgggg!"

"Well," Amu said cuddling close to Ikuto, "Go in the Game room,"

"Well," Utau said looking reluctant, when suddenly they heard a sound come from Rima and Nagihiko, a really, really, really, perverted, erotic, noise come from their direction.

"TO THE GAME ROOM!" Utau and Kukai said in union. They ran into the room hoping they couldn't hear the noises from in the gameroom.

"That was nasty like really old hamburger!" Utau said still drunk.

"Yeah….gross." Kukai said secretly knowing that the only reason he came was because it was turning him on not that he thought of it as gross. Even though he was drunk he at least had some will power.

"BALL PIT!" Utau screamed as she jumped in happily, "KUKAI COME IN! COME IN!"

Kukai smiled and nodded, "YOSH!" He said as he plunged in.

"woohoo!" Utau cheered, "This is awesome!"

"YUPP!" Kukai grinned. As the two of them stayed there dipped in tiny colorful balls.

"Well…..let's play a game!" Utau suggested.

"OO!" Kukai clapped, his face was unusually red, and you could tell he had been drinking.

"What gameeeee do you wanna play?" Utau asked.

"ANYTHING!" Kukai squealed, "As long as it's fun!"

"OKAY 20 QUESTIONS!" Utau announced.

"is that fun?" Kukai asked skeptically.

"yes you silly safari," Utau giggled.

"You sure?"

"Yup mr. papaya!"

"Okay then," Kukai grinned.

"ME FIRST! ASK ME A QUESTION!" Utau yelled.

"Okay…..um, what kind of guys do you like?" Kukai asked.

Utau thought for a long….long…..long time, "Guys like Ikuto!"

"Crap," Kukai muttered.

"what?" Utau asked obviously not hearing what Kukai said.

"nothing," Kukai said quickly. Utau smiled distantly.

"I bet you think that's weird huh?" Utau said mumbling as if she was talking to herself, "Or gross, to like someone like your own brother….I know it's sick but, it's who I was. After a while you learn to accept it, I just couldn't help but being attracted to him. Now I have already given up, I have left him in Amu's care…and yet….I still cant find my type,"

Kukai didn't reply, he didn't know how….he just stared for a long long time, before saying:

"My turn," He looked at Utau his eyes slightly droopy, "Ask me a question,"

"Kukai…." She said tears welling up in her eyes, "Do you think it's weird? Do you think I still like him? Wouldn't that be wrong? Why didn't he love me? Why? Kukai…." She trailed off and started sobbing loudly….. "Why can't I forget?"

Instinctively, Kukai wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"You can cry on me," Kukai whispered, "I'll answer your questions, I don't think it's weird if; you love him, you love him. If it's love age, gender, and blood doesn't matter everyone has a soul mate, and if yours is your brother then so be it, it's not wrong."

Utau bawled again, "answer the rest!"

Kukai sighed and stroked her hair as her shoulders shook in reaction to her crying, "Why he didn't love you I'll never know for sure but I am think it's because he loves Amu, and I know Amu loves him. Utau…No one can forget their first love, and they say you will always love them too. But when Your first love comes to an end….you find a new one," Kukai said his eyes ready to close, "I am tired….."

"Kukai," Utau sniffled, "I have one last question,"

"Go on," He whispered as is eyes closed.

"After hearing all of this, what do you think of me?" she asked as she pulled away from his chest, and began looking up at him.

"I….think even though you act tough….you really are fragile deep inside…. I feel the need to protect you," He answered truthfully she blushed.

Still looking up at him, she said as quiet as possible, "does is change anything at all?"

"Yeah," Kukai said as he his head dropped and his eyes shut tightly, he was about to fall asleep when he said, "I love you even more now,"

"What?" Utau asked wide eyed, when suddenly he released a tiny snore. "KUKAI WAKE UP!" She said grabbing both his shoulders and shaking him. His eyes opened and suddenly he stared at her wide eyed.

"HUH? WHAT!" He asked looking around frantically.

"Kukai," She said silently and sweetly. He looked down at her and saw a huge smile on her face, a smile of happiness and bliss. A smile he has never seen on Utau before.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kukai questioned.

"Because you love me," Utau hummed, Kukai' s eyes grew bigger from shock, "It's okay, I won't tell anyone." She giggled.

"Utau I….well…." Kukai stammered, "You're not mad?"

"Nope," She chimed, "It's nice to know that we have the same feelings for each other," She giggled.

"Wait wha-" Kukai was about to say but was interrupted by her lips crashing down on his. He was surprised but wasted no time kissing back, they kissed like that for a while until he had to pull away for air, "Is this really alright?" He asked Utau.

"You said you were single tonight," She smirked and tackled him down deeper into the ball pit so that she was on top of him whilst he lay on the surface of the pit.

"Whatever you say," He said as he stroked her cheek and they began making out yet again.

Morning!

Everyone awoke in different positions. Yaya was on Kukai's bed, Tadase was on Kairi's bed, Lulu and Saya were in Nagihiko and suzuki's bed. Kairi was in Tadase's bed and Amu was in Ikuto's bed with Ikuto himself beneath her sleeping like a cat. Rima and Nagihiko were on the Couch, Rima's legs wrapped around his body as she slept on top of him and Naghiko's hand on her back.

Slowly and silently they all awoke one by one.

Amu's POV

I woke up with this extremely painful headache, and further more I was in Ikuto's bed! Well….that's not unusual but…..I don't remember getting here. I shook Ikuto to wake him up. Then suddenly it hit me like a tennis racket being rammed into my head, literally it felt like that, the headache got worse.

"Ikuto…wake…OW!" I winced in pain, which woke him up; he shot up wards with a perceptible look of worry.

"Amu? What's wrong?" He asked grabbing both of my shoulders.

"my head hurts!" I moaned rubbing my temples and also breaking his hold on me. He continued to stare at me skeptically when Yaya's head popped up from underneath the bunk looking like she had been drugged, her wild hair matched her swirling confused eyes.

"Yaya's head hurts…too…." Her voice faded it out and she dropped from our range of vision and also from the bed, we heard a huge crash which probably woke up everyone else in the room. I leaned over the side of the bed my hair crazy sticking up in all angles possible, one palm pressed to the side of my head while the other gave me support as I leaned on the top bunk.

"yaya!" I squealed, "You okay?"

She merely gave me a thumbs up, but stayed in her crashed position with stars swirling about. Everyone else started babbling and fussing. Eventually Tadase calmed them down,

"Everyone," Tadase said desperately searching for attention, "We'll discuss everything in the living room, whilst we have some breakfast,"

"Yes," Saya agreed smugly, "It's much more sophisticated,"

"We can't continue shouting at each other; it seems we have a sickness as it is, once we can identify what it is we can acquire some medicine and then…" Tadase began taking his usual leadership role when Ikuto butted in.

"It's called a hangover," He said casually, everyone-except a few, were perplexed.

"Ikuto? How come you don't have one?" Yaya asked regaining consciousness, her question sounded more like a whining complaint than anything.

"I wonder," He smirked and winked at me. I looked up at him and gave him a wtf look. I really was not in the mood.

"Alright! Let's go locate the couple of the year so they can make us breakfast," Lulu sighed. We all agreed and moved out into the living room. There we were greeted to a red Rima gruesomely beating Nagihiko with a couch cushion. Nagihiko was not even awake, but Rima still continued to lash out on him.

"Rima….?" I muttered loud enough so she could hear me, she turned and saw me her face red as….well mine, and continued to beat Nagihiko.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of Nagihiko," Saya giggled, Lulu let out a soft chuckle in agreement. Even Ikuto found it amusing as I felt the breath from his laughter on my neck.

"Rima!" Yaya winced in pain, this made everyone turn to look at her worried, tears were streaming from her face she looked up at Rima pure horror on her face. This made Rima freeze and look at Yaya, "Yaya is…..Yaya is…..Yaya is….HUNGRY!"

"Please make us breakfast!" Kairi begged pressing his hands together and bowing, Tadase, Saya, and Lulu followed, Ikuto pushed my head down forcefully, as he too bowed. I looked up slightly and saw her look furious, she probably thought there was something seriously wrong with Yaya, Nagihiko woke up she looked down at him then smacked him one hard hit and he instantly fell back to sleep.

"Fine," She muttered, storming off to the kitchen, "I'll make your damn breakfast,"

Everyone cheered and gathered their plates when suddenly Saya made an observation.

"Where's Utau…?" Saya asked.

"KUKAI!" Yaya screamed suddenly.

"Here we go again," I sighed, Ikuto looked down at me and chuckled."At least it's entertainment,"

"Hn? Am I not entertaining you enough?" He asked slyly, I could feel my cheeks getting hot, I dedint reply I just simply looked away he snaked his arm around my waist and brought my closer, "Am I?" He purred into my ear softly.

"Ikuto!" I giggled, "Let go!"

"Not until you answer…."

NORMAL POV

Whilst Amu and Ikuto had their love affair Yaya marched into the game room seeking Utau and Kukai.

**NOTE: READ DISCLAIMER! VOTING REQUIRED**

**Desuka: Aint ya happy I updated? Anywayz….I need you guys to vote for me.**

**Amu: Huh? But we didn't even do a challenge!**

**Desuka: NO! not that kind of vote.**

**Ikuto: Then….what kind of vote?**

**Desuka: Yu, Mi explain to our readers…..**

**Yu: Hey everyone!**

**Mi: Welcome to our section!**

**Yu: Lately, Desuka has been receiving reviews in favor of Yaya and Kukai**

**Mi: Which is understandable, since the first story was Kuya.**

**Yu: However, Desuka, though did not plan it, is getting into the Kutau vibe, therefore we propose that the trusted Readers vote for either, Yaya and Kukai, or Utau and Kukai.**

**Mi: Whichever you choose, Desuka will make their happy ending a big spectacular finish!**

**Yu and Mi: Thank you~**

**Yoru: R&R nyan!**

**Desuka: YORU THIS ISN'T YOUR SECTION**

**Yoru: stop telling me how to live my life nya!**


	12. Truth or Dare medicine for Hangovers!

**Desuka: It's summer! Shall we rejoice, Amu?**

**Amu: Why do you keep bringing me into this?**

**Desuka: Well it's not like I force you to respond**

**Amu:…Good point….**

**Yuki: SAY THE DISCLAIMERRRRRR!**

**Desuka: Why don't you say it since you're so eager?**

**Yuki: You see hehe…Desuka does not own shugo chara or all the licensed shit she puts in here!**

**Desuka: No bad words in the disclaimer…**

**Yuki:….**

**Desuka: Fine I'll do it, I do not own shugo chara or the licensed material that I may refer to in this story and chapter~**

**Ikuto: Wow this shit is long today….**

**Desuka: Ikuto stop fucking cursing!**

**Yuki: But you just….**

**O.O.O.O**

NORMAL POV

_Whilst Amu and Ikuto had their love affair Yaya marched into the game room seeking Utau and Kukai._

"Ah, Yaya!" Kukai greeted cheerfully as he greeted her with an embrace.

"Kukai…." Yaya mumbled taking in his scent…when suddenly she remembered something and shoved him off, "OI!"

"Huh?" Kukai muttered confused, she narrowed her eyes at him and glanced around the game room clearly in search of something.

"Where is she?" Yaya asked her lip sticking out causing her undeniably cute pouting expressing. She raised her eyebrow patiently waiting for an answer.

"Who…?" Kukai asked scratching the back of his head in a perplexed manner, it didn't take her long to realize he really hadn't any recollection of last night's events.

"You mean you don't remember?" Yaya asked her eyes widened, Kukai tilted his head to the side furrowing his brow, Yaya's face brightened up and she immediately draped her arms around his neck and hung onto him like a tired panda on a bamboo stick. "Let's go eat!"

"But what where you just…"Kukai mused but Yaya was not letting this chance slip away from her.

"It was nothing! Rima is making breakfast once we have all calmed down and had something to eat we're gonna discuss what had happened that night," Yaya grinned. Kukai stared at Yaya sensing her deceit from her sudden change of mood, however he said nothing but just nodded slowly. She smiled and let him carry her bridal style into the kitchen; on his way out he shut the game room door loudly.

Suddenly, emerging from the ball pit was a messy looking Utau her lips swollen and her clothes ruffled, her hair just as messy as her clothing; she traced her lips with her fingers and stared at the door solemnly. The happy couple had not noticed but the young pop star had been listening the whole time. She gripped her chest as she remembered herself clinging onto Kukai the night before. Her heart sped up quickly; she glanced at the door again then looked down her eyes displaying the sadness she felt.

"Sorry Yaya," Utau muttered water rolling down her face dripping onto the red plastic balls, staining it with her tears. Suddenly her head whipped up and looked at the ceiling her brow furrowed and her body was filled with raging anger, "Gosh, what am I doing!"

She whipped her tears ferociously and growled she looked at the door again but this one with determination, she rose from the ball pit and started fixing herself the best way she could.

"This…time," She said to herself as she looked at her reflection on one of the blank video game screens, "I won't give up!"

Yes, she thought, Kukai will definitely be hers!

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Alright, Alright," Tadase shouted trying his best to quiet everyone down, "We need to recollect what happened last night,"

"He's right," Amu spoke up sweetly, "It's best that everyone just says what they remember,"

"That way we can put the pieces together," Nagihiko stated nodding, Rima glared at him as she had been doing since he woke up.

"It's decided!" Yaya squealed, "Everyone talk!"

"Let's start with Tadase since he is so eager to remember," Utau suggested idly popping a piece of her toast in her mouth.

"Okay," Tadase agreed nodding, "Well, I remember we were at the Yume Party, and then Desuka said to let the games begin….and then…we were playing a game I think…..and then….we went back home….and…something about my mommy?"

Everyone went silent, some were in thought others just continued to hold their head in pain, and others were too preoccupied with their food to comment.

"I remember that too, we were playing a game I didn't know about," Amu remembered, Utau's eyebrows rose as she suddenly recalled something, but she didn't say anything, she silently continued to eat her food. "Desuka explained it…I remember laughing a lot…I think we had teams…and there was this sweet taste…."

"Yeah!" Saaya spoke up next, "We were on teams, I recall being on the same team as Ikuto,"

"Of course you do," Lulu snickered.

"Shut up!" Saaya hissed.

"It's true though," Lulu giggled stabbing her eggs with her fork. Saaya glared then sighed.

"Yeah it is," She admitted, Ikuto looked slightly disturbed at that confession, "I remember! I remember we were on teams, I was with Ikuto, Kairi, and I think Kukai, and then…we had this drink it was sooo sweet, and Desuka kept gladly giving us re-fills, and my throat..was all…"

"Sweet Juice?" Kairi cut her off in thought, everyone turned to him hopefully since he was supposedly the smart one, "Our heads are hurting us…we all remember sweet juice…."

"Hangover," Ikuto reminded them again. Amu looked up at him furrowing her brow.

"But that would mean…" She began, when she was interrupted by Rima's fist slamming down on the table loudly.

"The bitch spiked the frickin punch!" Rima growled viciously, "NAGIHIKO!"

"Uh…yes?" He asked reluctantly, she glared at him.

"What do you remember?" She asked through clenched teeth, her eyes staring at him with fire encasing her pupils. He was not sure why she had singled him out and asked him put he obeyed anyway.

"Well," He began clearing his throat, "We were playing a game with cards, and words, and it was really fun and we were all laughing, Yamabuki-san had a very deep voice, and Hoshina-san was saying the strangest things, as I recall…and you, Rima….you had your mind set on winning the game, our team won, and then Yu and Mi drove us home….and well me and you were on the couch…and Tsukiyomi and Amu…then…Yaya and Tadase….were…I can't recall but….everyone went into the room except for us and Amu and Tsukiyomi and Kukai and Hoshina…."

"I rememberrrr," Yaya said in a dark creepy ghost voice, "I remember the party!"

"You do?" Kukai said hopefully to his girlfriend, she nodded happily.

"I thought Tadase was my son and…Amu-chi was talking to us like we were deaf….Utau was saying the weirdest things…." Yaya continued.

"She called me brudda," Ikuto mumbled as he shivered in remembrance. Utau shot him the worst glare she could form.

"No need to mention that, Ikuto," She admonished through gritted teeth.

"Yes….Saaya had a deep voice, Lulu kept saying EVERYTHING that was on her mind….Ikuto was acting gay…and so was Kairi! Everyone was picking on his head…Rima-chi suddenly got a lot more bold and was kisssinnnngggggg Nagi every second!"

"NAGIHIKOOOOOO!" Rima yelled turning red she clenched her fists ready to fight.

"Oi you were the one who kissed me!" Nagihiko said in defense.

"But you didn't pull away!" Rima growled staring at him intensly, "Did he pull away, Yaya?"

"No…"

"You BASTARD!" Rima shouted slamming her fist into the table causing Saaya's orange juice to spill.

"Rima…not at the breakfast table," Amu advised her friend concerned.

"Yes, let me finish Rima-chi!" Yaya complained, Rima pouted then settled down, "Yes we were all playing Taboo, and we all made team names, there was the Blue team….which was Rima, Nagi, Amu, me and Tadase, then GRUTY…Ikuto….Kairi….Kukai….er….everyone else…"

"TABOO!" Lulu squealed clapping her hands happily, it was her turn to talk, "Yaya-san and Kukai-san were supposedly "Single" and our team lost, everything was so funny we all kept saying mean things about Kairi's head and he got mad! In the middle of the game, the only one who was concerned about loosing was Ikuto!"

"Ha, I remember!" Saaya giggled, "We all kept laughing and he was so tense yelling at his sister to be more specific!"

"Haha," Ikuto said dryly, "If you guys had listened we would've have won,"

"Now," Kukai said claiming his turn to talk about what he had remembered, "I remember saying I was a single lady all the time, and we had a lot of fun…but what I can't remember is when we got home,"

"Well…" Yaya spoke up, "I remember 'tucking' Tadase into bed, and then falling asleep myself,"

"Yeah me too," Saaya sighed, "I was exhausted."

"Same," Kairi stated raising his hand up somberly.

"Same here," Lulu added.

"Well it seems that I was tucked in…" Tadase murmured. Everyone stared at the remaining six.

"WELL I CAN'T RECALL WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Rima screeched pulling her hair out.

"Me neitherrrr!" Kukai cried letting his head fall onto the table. Utau shrugged it off and sipped her orange juice.

"I know nothing…." She mumbled.

"Well," Amu said awkwardly blushing, "I suppose for me and Ikuto it was nothing out of the norm…"

Before she could continue she was disrupted by Nagihiko's throat clearing.

"Same here…I know nothing…."

"Well," Ikuto commented finally speaking up, "I guess it's my turn,"

"You remember?" Amu gasped.

"Never forgot," Ikuto replied relaxed. Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Rima who had looked pleased for some strange reason.

"Everything?" Amu asked her boyfriend in a stifled whisper, though the room had become quiet due to his unexpected comment and everyone heard her question.

"Yup," He affirmed dryly leaning back in his chair comfortably.

"Well…." Utau said pleading for Ikuto to speak up.

"We got home and after everyone else went into the room, Amu and I were on the couch and Rima and Nagihiko were across from us on the couch, and Rima being drunk, started straddling Nagihiko and beckoning him to kiss her, well he was awestruck and simply said okay…"

"_OKAY!" Nagihiko said raising his eyebrows slightly startled by her sudden movement._

"_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," Ikuto said shaking his head, "Taking advantage of Rima will get you nowhere in the morning."_

"_Don't care," Was all Nagihiko managed to say before she crashed her lips onto him and they began making out very passionately._

"WHAT I DON'T REMEMBER THAT!" Nagihiko defended himself.

"Well you were pretty wasted, It's natural you wouldn't, in fact I am surprised you guys can even remember things about the party with all that punch you consumed, I knew it had alcohol the moment I took my first sip," Ikuto bragged.

"Shut _up_," Rima growled through gritted teeth, "and just tell me what _the fuck_ happened last night!"

"Rima!" Amu said taken by surprise. Ikuto only chuckled at her nerve.

"Do you know how it feels to wake up in an awkward position with NAGIHIKO!" Rima growled at Amu.

"Do you know how it feels to crawl into your bed at night and see Ikuto there?" Amu asked annoyed, "before you guys are on good terms?"

"I BET YOU LIKED IT ANYWAY!" Rima growled.

"What about being pinned to the floor by him when you hardly know him?" Amu asked twitching, "OR upon fist meeting him he sticks his hands into your pockets and starts feeling you up for eggs when you're in a hole alone with him?"

"What were you doing in a hole?" Saaya asked quickly interrupting Amu's ranting.

"IKUTO PLEASE CONTINUE!" Nagihiko screeched covering Amu's mouth.

"Wait, what was _he _doing in a hole?" Saaya asked confused again, "and what do you mean by eggs?"

"S-Saa-Chan," Lulu stammered, "It's best you leave it alone…"

"Speaking of which…" Saaya began, "What was he doing in your bed? How did he know where you lived? How did you guys even meet? How did you get out the Hole? Again, what where you doing in a hole? How did you manage to get into a hole?"

"It was my fault I was asking for it…" Amu sighed.

"You were what?" Saaya asked confused.

"Amu SHHHH!" Utau admonished from across the table.

"Why…?" Saaya asked suspiciously, "Do you guys know about this Hole?"

"Th-That's crazy," Kukai murmured.

"And about the Eggs?" Saaya asked, one the 'E' word had escaped her mouth everyone on the table flinched.

"W-What E-Eggs? That's crazy," Lulu laughed it off.

"Why don't we just tell her?" Amu sighed.

"TELL ME WHAT?" Saaya said excitedly, "SO THERE IS A SECRET! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KN-"

BAM!

Saaya fell to the ground with a satisfied Utau looming above her with a frying pan in her hands.

"When she wakes up we'll convince her she was dreaming, Ikuto, Amu make up a fake story about how you guys met," Utau ordered. "And Ikuto…._please_ continue!"

"Alright, so Rima and Nagihiko were making out very fervently and then Saaya and Lulu got grossed out and left, then Amu and I began making out though not as intense as Rima and Nagihiko, then Kukai and Utau got upset and Amu told them to go in the game room since it was bothering them, and they did. I dunno what they did, after a while me and Amu got tired and went to bed, on my bed of course, and left Rima and Nagihiko,"

"Wow," Lulu muttered, "Some night….."

"Yeah….some night…." Amu blushed.

"Nagihiko…" Rima muttered warily, "Well this seems to be my fault just as much as it is yours…"

"Shall we forget?" Nagihiko asked politely.

"Well it's not as if we remembered anyway," Rima said with a smile.

"Ah, how cute." Yaya commented giggling.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"What do we do now?" Amu sighed crouching on her knees in front of the fan.

"I dunno after someone get's eliminated we usually play a game," Saaya recalled looking at herself in the mirror. Lulu who was sprawled out on the couch sprung upwards and started jumping energetically.

"Let's do it!" Lulu commanded pointing to everyone an evil glint scintillating in her eyes.

"I am fucking exhausted," Rima shouted, "Piss off we played fricking Taboo last night, aren't you satisfied?"

"Rima!" Amu scolded her friend admonishingly, "She has never played a game with us before,"

"So?" Rima growled.

"I think we should play, The more the merrier right?" Amu asked happily, no one seemed to agree with her so she looked at Ikuto hopefully.

"I suppose," He sighed, though he was not very convincing.

"Come on! You guys let's play with Lulu just this once!" Amu's optimism was always something that was too charismatic to deny, with a heaving sigh Utau got up and joined Amu, Kairi and Nagihiko did the same, followed by everyone else except for Rima.

"Come on blondie," Saaya hissed.

"What?" Utau and Lulu chimed in.

"Rima, hurry up let's go!" Amu said calling her friend over, eventually Rima gave in and sat beside Amu.

"So what are we gonna play?" Saaya inquired. Utau's eyebrow rose, this was perfect for her to win back Kukai.

"Let's play truth or dare," She suggested maliciously.

"Yeah that's how we started out last time!" Yaya exclaimed her pigtails bobbing up and down.

"Alright let's start!" Amu giggled, "Rima truth or dare?"

"…." Rima stared for a while then looked up at the ceiling, "Dare,"

"Really?" Utau asked in surprise, "You seem like a truth kind of person,"

"I rather this then you ask me something personal and awkward,"

"True…." Saaya said understanding her theory.

"Well…I dare you too…." Amu paused, "Spend the night with Nagihiko alone….in the game room ballpit,"

"Hmm not bad Amu," Utau complimented. Amu blushed at the flattery.

"Whatever," Rima stated nonchalantly, "Anyway Utau truth or dare,"

"Truth," Utau said smiling, she was a little fearful of Rima and the unknown scenarios she might produce in her mind if Utau had selected dare.

"What do you think of Kukai?" Rima asked spitefully and unknowingly setting up the perfect scene for Utau's Steal-Kukai-from-yaya-and-make-him-my-boyfriend plan. Yaya nearly choked on her apple juice.

"What do you mean?" Utau asked with fake nervousness. "Personality wise?"

"Yes, and his appearance," Rima snickered. Amu looked fearful for both Utau and Yaya sensing something about to stir up.

"Well he's funny, he's cool, very understanding, and brave, as for his appearance…." She paused tapping her finger on her bottom lip thoughtfully, "He has nice hair,"

"What about his body?" Ikuto asked his eyebrows dancing about his face as he smirked slightly.

"Ikuto," Utau hissed at her brother.

"Yes, thank you Ikuto, his body…that's personal appearance," Rima smiled gleefully. Utau shot a glare at Ikuto before continuing.

"Well….." She pondered, "He's tall….and he's muscular…"

"WE know, tell us if you like it," Rima grinned pushing her luck (as always).

"Well yeah, he's very…uh…fit," Utau finished.

"But is he hot?" Ikuto asked, him and Rima were not a force to be reckoned with.

"Yeah of course," Utau stated simply, seeing that his sister was not phased Ikuto was disappointed deeply. Rima just nodded, everyone looked at Kukai he was red and you could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Hmm, Amu truth or dare?" Utau asked enjoying the game.

"Truth," Amu stated simply.

"Hmm…." Utau thought suppressing a giggle, "Is Tadase a good kisser?"

"W-WHAT?" Amu shrieked, she had kissed Tadase once, but the only one who knew was Rima…

"Well judging by your reaction you already kissed him I wasn't sure, but…." Utau giggled, "So is he?"

Ikuto glanced down at his girlfriend her face was now matching her strawberry scented hair. He glared, only he is allowed to do that.

"Is he?" Ikuto asked annoyed folding his arms.

"Hmm," Saaya and Lulu giggled in harmony.

"Sa-chan, do you know what that sounds like…?" Lulu chuckled covering her mouth.

"Shut up," Ikuto glared immediately intimidating them to the point where they were afraid to meet his range of vision they both shuffled uncomfortably. "So is he?"

Rima looked concerned and glanced at Tadase his blush was worse than Amu she looked at Utau and sighed, she sure did know how to play the game.

"W-Well…I c-can't remember," Amu said, Utau looked slightly disappointed as well as Yaya, Saaya, Lulu and Kairi.

"You're lying, I can tell," Ikuto said dryly, Amu looked up at him surprised.

"Ikuto!" She gasped, hoping that her boyfriend would help her out instead of encouraging them.

"Your cheating with the game if you don't answer there is a penalty." Utau informed Amu.

"Okay," She sighed, "He was a good kisser…well at least I l-liked it,"

"Was that so hard?" Utau said innocently. Ikuto glared at Tadase.

"Amu ask me truth or dare," He muttered.

"What wh-"

"Just do it!" He ordered looking scary, this hurt Amu but also frightened her so she nodded.

"Ikuto truth or dare?" She asked her voice trembling slightly, her shaking was unnoticed to everyone else, but Rima instantly spotted it.

"Truth," He said simply.

"Amu-chi let Yaya handle this one!" Yaya squealed pushing Amu out the way, "Ikuto what do you like about Amu-chi?"

Everyone went silent, Saaya suddenly became very interested, Lulu looked apathetic but on the inside she was just as anxious as the others.

"Everything," He stated casually, which only made him look even more charming. Saaya nearly passed out.

"How…cute!" Lulu squealed like a fan girl, "Sa-chan! It's beautiful!"

"Ah I want an Ikuto!" Saaya whined pouting.

"Be more specific!" Yaya ordered him looking at him somberly.

"She is clumsy and airheaded which makes her cute, when I make her blush it makes me feel pleased, she doesn't stay mad for too long, she always sees the good in people, and she is beautiful," Ikuto said calmly again. Amu turned red and nearly passed out in Rima's arms.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Saaya and Lulu squealed.

"So cute," Utau and Yaya muttered in synch.

"Tadase," Ikuto said darkly instantly shattering the mood, Tadase's flinched in surprise. "Truth or dare?"

"So that's why he wanted you to ask him," Rima whispered to Amu, "He wanted it to be his turn, so he could seek revenge on Tadase,"

"Truth," Tadase replied meekly.

"What?" Ikuto grunted his eyes so intense it could make a dragon uncomfortable.

"Tr-"

"Truth or dare?" Ikuto repeated even more sternly.

"Dare!" Tadase stammered.

"I dare you to go stay in the bath house until dinner," Ikuto commanded.

"What no!"

"Utau?" Ikuto asked his sister intriguingly.

"Yes?" She responded not fazed by his dark side, but pleased it was caused by Tadase and not her.

"What is the penalty for not completing a dare?" He asked a dark Aura swirling around him.

"Well traditionally the person must receive one thump on the shoulder by each participant in the game," Utau replied, "But these days they just get beat up,"

"Hmm," Ikuto smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'll go!" Tadase announced as he left the house.

"Ikuto!" Amu reprimanded slapping his shoulder angrily, "If you don't like seeing Tadase then you leave the game, or suck it up! Don't just get rid of him!"

"Amu," Ikuto sighed, as he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her sternly, "You said he was a good kisser, this is your fault,"

"Wait…what?" Amu said realizing that he was implying she was the cause of Tadase's banishment, "How is it my fault?"

"You won't understand, when you grow up I'll tell you," He said releasing her.

"I don't get it! Ikuto!" She complained punching him angrily. He stuck his tongue out at her simply ignoring her whining. "Ikuto!"

"Yes?" He said looking at her smugly with his smirk in place.

"Idiot!" She cried her blush spreading to her whole body.

"Amu," Ikuto pouted, "Do you hate me? I didn't mean to! Tadase was making me sad…."

"You're sad face won't work," Amu grumbled, Ikuto just smirked again.

"Oh well," He rested his head on her lap, "It's your fault anyway…."

"IKUTOOO!"

"On with the game!" Saaya grouched, "Kukai-senpai truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He announced with a thumbs up.

"I dare you to kiss m-"Saaya started to say when Lulu pounced on her and finished the sentence.

"Utau!" Lulu finished off. The room fell silent, Kairi awkwardly coughed and pushed up his glasses. Ikuto raised his eyebrows (his head still positioned on Amu's lap).

"He has a girlfriend," Amu reminded them as she stroked Ikuto's hair as though he were her pet or something.

"So? It's a dare," Rima stated simply.

"Rima!" Amu nudged her friend vigorously with a glare.

"He has to do it…." Ikuto muttered.

"Ikuto!" Amu growled angrily as she folded her arms. Suddenly she picked up his head and dropped it on the floor.

"OUCH!" He cursed, Amu stuck her tongue out at him and looked away.

"Well let's let Utau decide then," Lulu snickered.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I DARED HIM TO DO!" Saya screeched.

"Oh hush, this is much more interesting," Lulu giggled. Saaya glared at her for a while and eventually gave up.

"Well if Yaya doesn't mind," Utau murmured. Everyone turned to Yaya.

"Yaya," Nagihiko spoke softly, "Don't let them make you agree to anything you are not comfortable with,"

"Shut up," Rima hissed at him and took a huge chunk of silky purple locks in her hands and gripped it tightly then yanked on it so hard towards herself that Nagihiko actually fell on her.

"Well that backfired," Kairi stated pushing up his glasses.

"Fail," Utau stated simply.

"Shut up! All of you!" Rima shouted blushing she shoved Nagihiko off of herself and then gripped onto Amu tightly, her head low and ashamed.

"Well Yaya, we're waiting," Saaya said impatiently.

"Kukai never backs down from a challenge," She spoke energetically, "So this time is no exception!"

Everyone were pretty surprised by her maturity, but Rima and Amu could see her hidden sadness behind her phony smile plastered onto her face by her own forced willpower, this making them frown a little.

"Well," Lulu giggled, "Go on,"

"Oh and it should be at least 15 seconds," Saaya added, giving Lulu a high-five.

Utau glanced at Kukai and she suddenly remembered last night….again. She had always remembered but she never dared to tell anyone, she wanted to Kukai to remember himself. Hopefully this kiss will refresh his memory, she thought.

Kukai suddenly grabbed hold of her shoulders and yanked her towards him, this made her eyes widen and her cheeks heat up. For once, she was actually flustered; Kukai had managed to fluster her! He leaned in slowly which only made her heart beat rapidly with each second that he took to press his lips against hers.

At last they were only a centimeter apart; he looked at her with those emerald color eyes of his and she stared back with the violet-colored pair of her own. They spent at least five seconds gazing at each other when Kukai slowly brushed his lips against hers lightly sending her body a tingling sensation that showed by her shivering. In less than a second after that he deepened it into a full kiss, and Utau was surprised at how good he was at it. She must have had fun last night.

**O.O.O.O**

Desuka flipped through her notebook angrily as she stared at the warm cup of tea that she was told to drink slowly, she sniffled a bit as she felt a sneeze coming up. She began to scribble on one page absentmindedly when Yu interrupted her by entering her study room.

"Yes?" Desuka asked bitterly, "What is it that you want?"

"How far did you get?" Yu questioned ignoring the harshness of her tone.

"I don't understand at all," Desuka replied with a heaving sigh as she sipped the tea gently.

"You're supposed to drink that slowly," Yu reminded the young girl.

"I know," Desuka snapped as she placed it back down on the desk.

"Has your hangover stopped hurting as much?" Yu inquired sitting on a chair nearest to Desuka. Desuka only shook her head slowly.

"No it hasn't," She said to Yu resentfully, "despite the fact I have been drinking this stinking tea as slowly as possible!"

"Give it some time for the herbs to kick in," She advised.

"I wouldn't have to wait if Mi didn't swallow all the damn Advil!" Desuka growled, "I have summer homework you know,"

"You should've done it earlier," Yu sang as she picked up and empty plate of doughnut crumbs, "I'll be gone for a while, Mi and I are going to bring some tea to the kids,"

"Oh yea, what's going on with them?" Desuka asked as she kicked herself away from the desk.

"Utau and Kukai should be making out any minute now…." Yu snickered.

"..."

"WHAT!"

**O.O.O.O**

Everyone was silent reflecting on what had just happened. Kukai and Utau had made out for 20 seconds…yes _20 _seconds. After exceeding the time limit, Yaya grew uneasy and fidgeted about.

"Well," Kukai said awkwardly breaking the silence, "Nagihiko….truth or dare?"

"Dare," Nagihiko said without any reluctance. Everyone was quiet again as Kukai sat down and contemplated. Suddenly this stillness was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Amu sang as she rose from the floor and opened the door. Yu and Mi stood before them dressed in their usual beach attire. Suddenly Kukai had a great idea….

"Hey guys," Yu greeted.

"Mommy," Ikuto coed appearing behind Amu, which frightened them both, "Amu is being mean to me!"

"Yeah yeah I know, we were watching your little game from the camera room," Yu confessed dryly, "anyways, we brought some tea to help with your hangovers, and apologies from Desuka,"

"GIFTS!" Mi announced clapping her hands.

"Wait what? You guys saw everything!" Amu gasped, Utau rose with an unhappy growl and marched over there to complain. Whilst Yu and Mi explained nervously that it was their fault for playing a personal game on a reality show Kukai whispered his dare to Nagihiko.

"What I can't do that," Nagihiko whispered. Kukai only raised his eyebrow to that and said nothing.

"Souma what did you say….?" Kairi inquired skeptically.

"Don't worry about," Kukai grinned

"But…" Saaya began to protest when Kukai spoke up again.

"_Hurry Nagi_," He taunted as he sat back with his hands behind his head. Nagihiko sighed and rose to where the four girls were arguing.

"Yu," He greeted somberly.

"Hn?" She asked looking up at him. He blushed slightly and looked back at Kukai with a hidden pleading message on his face. Utau placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"What did Kukai do?" She whispered to Amu.

"Wait…you think this is a dare…?" Amu gasped silently so that only Utau could hair.

"Well…duh," Utau said simply and then the two girls gave their attention to Yu and Nagihiko.

"Um…you see….I…well…er….you….." Nagihiko stammered endlessly.

"Yeah it's a dare," Utau confirmed, "Nagihiko's too confident to stutter like that…only you stutter like that,"

"Yeah…" Amu agreed nodding her hand as she observed Nagihiko's behavior "Hey wait a minute what does that mean….!"

"Shhh," Utau hissed placing her finger on her lips, Amu pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well spit it out," Yu scorned placing her hand hands on her hips as if to mimic Utau.

"MAY ITOUCHYOURCHEST!" Nagihiko blurted out as his face was taken over by red.

"…"

"….."

"…"

**O.O4 minutes laterO.O**

"What did you just say?" Yu asked confused. Nagihiko slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Gonna have to say it slowerrrrr," Kukai shouted to his friend. Nagihiko glared at Kukai for a minute before continuing.

"May…" Nagihiko began, Yu nodded slowly signaling him to continue, "I….."

"Yes….?"

"touch…." Nagihiko gulped hard and turned red, Yu began to flinch, "your…"

"NO!" Yu screamed and stomped on his foot.

"oh my gosh!" Utau busted out laughing; Amu looked concerned for Nagihiko as well as everyone else besides Kukai.

"Nagi are you okay?" Yaya squealed running up to him.

"He'll live!" Kukai joked and Utau ran towards him giving him a huge high five.

"Well, we're gonna leave the tea and the gift bags over there…." Mi said awkwardly as she and Yu made their exit.

"That was hilarious!" Utau squealed tears showing up in her eyes.

"When he said it the first time was the best part!" Kukai laughed along with his pal, Utau nodded her cheeks turning red.

"It was like 'mayitouchyourchest!'" She imitated flawlessly causing Kukai to laugh just as hard as she was.

"Kukai it's not funny!" Yaya scorned.

"Yes it is!" Utau disagreed in between giggles.

"No it isn't!" Yaya growled.

"Hey!" Saaya interrupted hastily, "Nagihiko your turn to dare someone ask me truth or dare!"

"What?" Nagihiko asked perplexed by her sudden proposition.

"ASK ME TRUTH OR DARE!" Saaya screamed.

"Truth or dare!" A startled Nagihiko blurted out.

"Well um let me think about it!" She giggled stupidly.

"Geez she is scary," Utau muttered.

"She might be mentally ill…." Kukai whispered to Utau.

"You just figured this out?" Utau whispered back and they both started laughing again.

"Well aren't you two just friendly?" Saaya snickered, she watched Yaya for a second raising her eyebrow and smirking evily.

"What's she staring at?" Yaya fumed.

"I wonder…" Rima murmured glaring at Utau.

"Well I would have to say…."Saaya pondered, "Truth!"

"hehehehehe….." Kukai chuckled, "Dude let me ask her the question!"

"No let me!" Utau giggled, "I like have the perfect one!"

"Me too," Kukai protested.

"Well mine is better!" Utau complained.

"No mine!" Kukai protested.

"Is that a challenge?" Utau asked instantly becoming somber.

"Why don't you let Fujisaki judge both of your truths?" Kairi suggested.

"Fine, it's a challenge then," Utau said happily, she leaned over and whispered to Nagihiko her question.

"Uh…ok," Nagihiko blushed.

"okay okay, my turn!" Kukai giggled as he whispered to Nagihiko his question for Saaya.

"Wow…." Nagihiko sighed.

"Well…?" Amu asked curiously.

"Yeah who do you choose?" Lulu asked curiously.

"They both had the same question!" Nagihiko revealed. Utau and Kukai grinned at each other.

"Great people think alike!" Kukai announced.

"Let's ask the question together," Utau winked. Kukai agreed by putting his thumbs up.

"Saaya…" Kukai began.

"Yes Kukai-senpai?" She asked blushing.

"What…" Utau looked at Kukai as she began the question he nodded grinning.

"COLOR IS YOUR UNDERWEAR?" they asked almost like Nagihiko. They both smirked accomplished.

"They really are too much alike," Ikuto sweat dropped.

"Scary…." Amu mumbled.

"AH!" Saaya squealed covering her ears, "I don't wanna say,"

"Why cover your ears, cover you mouth idiot…." Rima mumbled.

"You have to…" Utau taunted. Saaya pouted and looked at Lulu for help.

"Hey if Amu can do it, so can you! It's just answering a little question…" Lulu comforted.

"Um…it's well….multi-colored actually….." Saaya mumbled.

"What colors?" Kukai asked sounding like a pervert.

"Pink, blue, and red!" Saya screamed. Very loudly…

"Ok shut up now," Utau said annoyed.

**O.O.O15 minutes later….O.O.O**

After Saaya had answered her truth she dare Lulu to kiss Kairi and after that….akward….experience Lulu dared Kairi to kiss her….which was uncomfortable for most people, at last there was only one more person left….

"Um Yuiki-san truth or dare?" Kairi asked.

"TRUTH!" Yaya announced.

"How exciting…." Lulu muttered sarcastically, Rima shot her glare to shut her up.

"Ooh let me ask her a truth Kairi-kun….."Saya pleaded.

"Sure," Kairi agreed.

"If you would have to give Kukai away..meaning...let him date any other girl which other girl would you choose?" Saaya inquired.

"Are you asking Yaya to tell you which girl she likes best for Kukai besides herself?" Yaya asked Saya in disbelief.

"Duh…." Saaya sighed, "Well go on…"

"Well um….." Yaya looked down at turned red, Utau shot Saaya a glance filled with thanks. She knew.

"Oh and they cant be in a relationship already, and well…spoken for," Saaya said nodding, that practically left Saaya, Lulu, Rima, and Utau.

"Well Rima-chi," Yaya said proudly.

"She already has someone," Saaya said shaking her head.

"WHAT!" Rima growled growing dangerously near to Saaya.

"Well then Utau…." Yaya muttered silently. Kukai blushed and looked at Utau awkwardly.

"And I would gladly take care of him," Utau said smiling at Kukai. He grinned back at her. Yaya's jaw dropped and began to turn red, she had enough.

"Well GAME OVER!" Amu announced jumping on Yaya and concealing her mouth.

"Yeah don't forget Rima you have to spend the night with _Nagi_," Lulu reminded the blonde.

After that everyone went about there business. Deep down inside Yaya grew more and more insecure.

**O.O.O.O**

**Desuka: What's gonna happen to Yaya and Kukai!**

**Natsume: OMG IDK!**

**Desuka: The suspense is killing meeeee!**

**Natsume: Extra long chapter ;]**

**Desuka: FISHHHH**

**Natsume: We're saying random thingssssss**

**Desuka: Woot woot!**

**Natsume: This little piggy went to the market!**

**Desuka: To purchase some Hentai Mangas ;)**

**Natsume: Ooh pervert….**

**Desuka: Natusme go update your stories!**

**Natusme: I apologize….I am visiting my family away…..so…..**

**Desuka: Oh well! We'll have to wait then ;)**

**Natsume: Why are we winkin so much ;O**

**Desuka: IDK lolllll….. ;(**

**Yoru: R&R**


	13. Utau and Kukai play cupid

**Desuka: ALL PRAISE DESUKA!**

**Amu: Who wants to praise someone like you?**

**Desuka: You know what Amu? You hurt my feelings! I'm upset…I'm gonna go take my anger out on my stuffed animals.**

**Utau: That's a serious problem there…..**

**Desuka: Not only that once I think I sexually abused my stuffed Tiger….**

**Amu: How the heck did that happen!**

**Desuka: -blushes- Well I thought I couldn't kiss….and my friend told me to practice on my stuffed animals….**

**Kukai: Wow and you listened to her!**

**Desuka: Well at first I didn't mean to it sort of just happened….I was typing up ma homework and then….Taiga was right there….and I don't know what came over me…..I felt so dirty….**

**Amu: YOU'RE SCARING THE READERS!**

**Utau: pfft I am sure they've had those kinds of moments before….**

**Desuka: I don't own shugo chara in case you haven't noticed….or the licensed things I mention….**

**Kukai: You need therapy….**

**Desuka: Later, Kukai, right now we must get on with the story….where's Ikuto? Anyway….here is YYI PLUS chapter 12!**

**O.O.O.O**

After the truth or dare game some tension was growing between Yaya and Utau. Amu was definitely in favor of Yaya, as well as Kairi and Nagihiko. It was clear Saaya had set up everything for Utau's sake during the game, Lulu played along well with Saaya, Ikuto was very interested in Utau's crush on Kukai so it appeared that he was willing to help his little sister for once. As for Rima, no one was quite sure which side she was on…earlier in the game she yanked on Nagihiko's hair when he showed interest in Yaya's side…..yet she glares frequently at Utau.

At last night came…..

"All right…." Utau spoke up and everyone in the bedroom gazed at her with a bored expression on their faces, "Rima….don't forget your dare babe,"

"I won't," Rima replied smiling angelically hoping that it would tick Utau off, when really deep down she was freaking mad.

"Good," Utau smiled back hoping that Rima would get her you-cant-piss-me-off message through her expression. Message received.

"Well Nagihiko we should go," Rima said to the long haired boy expressionless, "Since Utau is so antsy,"

Ikuto chuckled at this as he and Amu cuddled in his bed reading some magazines and what not. **(A/N: Clearly they are bored….) **Utau shot him a glare before responding to Rima's superfluous comment.

"I'm just trying to make sure you complete your dare…like everyone else did…" Utau explained through gritted teeth.

"Sure," Rima said slowly as she grabbed Nagihiko's hand and left the room.

…..

"She pisses me off,"

**O.O.O.O**

"Alright we're here," Rima announced, she pointed to the right of the ball pit "Your side,"

"um….okay," He replied as he got comfortable on his side of the pit.

"We can get through this night peacefully," Rima smiled at him, "If you don't talk…."

"So I take it you'll be doing all the talking?" Nagihiko asked dryly.

"No, sadly we will not be talking to each other tonight," Rima explained with fake sadness in her tone.

**O.O.O.O**

"I don't get it," Utau whined, as she and Kukai pressed their ears against the game room door, "She obviously likes him they kiss all the time."

"Yeah and they were all over each other last night," Kukai added, Utau nodded in agreement. Kukai stared at her for a while, she noticed him watching but pretended not to notice, "Let's spice things up!"

"Kukai how are we supposed to do that?" Utau asked reluctant towards his suggestion.

"We'll think of something!" Kukai grinned. Utau stared for a long time before nodding and smiling back.

"Hey you two get away from the door," Amu commanded appearing behind them.

"Shhhhhhh," They both hushed after they tackled her to the ground.

**O.O.O.O**

"Did you hear anything?" Nagihiko asked Rima.

"What did I say about talking?" Rima sang as she played her DS unaccompanied.

"Sorry," Nagihiko apologized ignoring the sounds behind the door.

**O.O.O.O**

"Yeesh," Amu muttered, "All you had to do was tell me you were eavesdropping,"

"Oh my god Amu, you see two people pressing their ears against a door quietly whispering and snickering to each other and you can't already tell they were eavesdropping?" Utau hissed. Amu nodded her head even though she knew she wasn't making any sense.

"Well whatever, I am leaving!" Amu said cockily holding her head high as she slammed the room door upon her exit. A few minutes later she emerged from the room, grabbed some Oreos and went back inside.

"Gosh that child has issues," Utau murmured.

"At least it wasn't Saaya," Kukai added, Utau nodded seriously.

"So what are we gonna do?" Utau asked her partner in crime.

"I dunno," Kukai sighed, he thought for a moment then stared at the door. He smiled for a moment then looked at Utau he suddenly grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"What are you doing?" Utau questioned him, as he led her to the back of the house, until they were right near the game room window.

"We'll scare Rima," Kukai whispered.

"What how? She is like the Teke Teke Girl!" Utau exclaimed as quietly as possible doing small little clawing movements (**A/N: It's a Japanese Urban Legend Look it up….unless you get scared easily**), "You can't scare 'The Girl That Runs on Her Elbows'!"

"She isn't that scary," Kukai said as he shook his head.

"Still!" Utau pouted, "She is tough,"

"She must have some kind of fear," Kukai thought to himself.

"We can ask Amu!" Utau suddenly suggested, Kukai's face brightened up as they both ran back into the house.

**O.O.O.O**

"Ok you guys there is one more question left!" Amu giggled, she was reading out the GL Magazine advice column stories and letting Yaya and Ikuto respond to it.

"Hurry up," Ikuto whined, he wanted this all to be over as soon as possible. Besides they were using _his _bed.

"I have been dating this really cute guy for a week and everything was perfectly normal then recently he started ignoring me and pretending like I wasn't there, and he refuses to talk to me, I don't know what happened…..what should I do?" Amu read out loud.

"ASK HIM WHY!" Yaya squealed happily, "IF HE REFUSES TO TALK THEN BREAK UP WITH HIM!"

"Quiet down," Saaya complained from the other side of the bedroom.

"Someone like that isn't worthy," Yaya ended.

"Ikuto what do you think?" Amu questioned her boyfriend.

"She obviously did something wrong," Ikuto sighed, "This is my advice: If you kissed him already and he hasn't kissed you after that then it means you can't kiss and he doesn't like you, if you have a best friend that could possibly be interested in him and want to ruin your life then she probably told him something embarrassing, anyway what I'm trying to say is he must think something of you right now that isn't good find out what the hell it is and set things straight,"

"Wow that's deep," Kukai said entering the room.

"You should have your own advice column Ikuto," Utau snickered.

"Yeah 'Tsukiyomi corner' will be a hit!" Kukai joked, and as usual the dynamic duo began laughing their asses off together.

"What do you want?" Ikuto asked bluntly.

"Amuuu…." Utau purred as she sat on Ikuto's bed and brought Amu closer to her lovingly.

"Hey all of your fat asses are gonna break my bed," Ikuto complained.

"So? Just make Tadase sleep here," Utau solved Ikuto's problem and then went back to Amu. "Amu….dear, can I ask you something?"

"Uh….sure?" Amu reluctantly agreed.

"Is Rima afraid of anything….?" Utau asked sweetly, suddenly Amu's face turned sorrow and she dropped her head solemnly she nodded. "Well what is it?"

"I can't…..tell you," Amu mumbled.

"Oh come on, it's for a good cause," Utau pressed.

"No," Amu protested

"Well maybe she is afraid of something else that you can tell me, that isn't so serious," Utau insisted, Saaya looked up suddenly.

"Ah don't you guys remember!" Saaya said running over and sitting on top of Ikuto's bunk bed.

"_STOP!" Yaya squealed, everyone paused, "Yaya found a marshmallow!" And there it was a small marshmallow stuck in the ground._

"_Eww, well pick it up Yuiki-san," Utau mumbled pointing to the marshmallow covered in dirt. _

"_No, I don't want to!" Yaya screamed.__ "It's all yuck!"_

"_Do it the boys all ready got a head start!" Utau yelled._

"_No, its gross," Yaya protested._

"_It's a __**[censored]**__ing marshmallow!"_

"_Just a __**[censored]**__ing marshmallow? How about you do it then?" Amu taunted, Utau rolled her eyes and shook her head._

"_You do it Amu," Utau commanded. "A cool girl__ like you wouldn't be scared," _

"_You're changing the subject why won't you do i__t?" Amu asked her arms crossed._

"_Well, erm," Utau stuttered, and then__ they heard a voice._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DO__ING HERE! THIS MY TERRITORY!" _

"_AHHHH!" the girls sque__aled clinging on to each other._

"_It's a rapist…oh no!" Rima cried in Amu's arms. _

"Hmmm," Utau paused "True I remember that…."

"You guys have issues," Ikuto sighed, "My bed is seriously gonna break,"

"I told you how to solve that problem already," Utau told her brother dryly.

"So we have to make a fake rapist?" Kukai laughed as he made his way to Ikuto's top bunk above his as well.

"I guess," Utau replied in thought.

"Ooh ooh remember!" Saaya squealed shaking up and down clapping her hands, "When the tunnel got blocked up?"

"_Uh…Hoshina-san," Saya said tapping Utau's shoulder to get her attention._

"_What?" Utau asked, _

"_The tunnel is blocked up!" Saya squealed._

"_Oh no!" Rima screamed in fear. _

"Oooh," Lulu cried as she too climbed ontop of the bed, "Tell me more stories,"

"Excuse me," Kairi interrupted the miniature slumber party that was being held atop Ikuto's bunk bed. "According to my calculations, in a matter of seconds… Tsukiyomi's bed will…."

CRASH!

**O.O.O.O**

Rima and Nagihiko stayed there in silence, as Rima finished playing her game, she fumbled about in the balls searching for the perfect sleeping position. Suddenly there was a loud shout coming from outside the game room door, curiously they ran up to it but it would not open.

"Open it already!" Rima ordered.

"It won't! It's locked!" Nagihiko panicked.

"What!" Rima shrieked, "What's going on!"

Suddenly they heard more crashing noises and screaming and a loud cry for help that sounded a lot like Saaya, and the front door was opening and closing.

"What's going on!" Nagihiko shouted, but no one replied, Rima started hyperventilating.

"Ra….RAPIST!" Rima screeched as she swam to the bottom of the ball pit.

"Rima calm down!" Nagihiko said as he dived in after her. He managed to bring her to the surface.

"What's happening?" She exclaimed.

"Calm down maybe they were playing Mario kart and things got ugly….you know what that game does to people…." Nagihiko comforted being coming quiet when he said the last part.

"Yeah….maybe…." Rima started to believe in Nagihiko's words when loud banging was heard form outside the window.

"We know you're in there little girl…." The voice was deep and unknown. Rima screamed and flung herself into Nagihiko's arms; he instantly wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a tight embrace.

"What the…" He muttered. Suddenly a large person in a black mask appeared by the window.

"Help!" Rima cried tightening her grip around him, the person began opening the window from the outside, Nagihiko held Rima close with his arm around her waist as he moved towards the door he tried everything to open it but it wouldn't budge. The person finally entered the room and all he could do was hold Rima close as they both shut their eyes tightly.

"Give me the girl…." The voice requested in a deep voice.

"NO!" Nagihiko shouted boldly as he gripped Rima tighter her eyes widened as she buried her head in his chest terrified.

"You," The man said as he moved closer to Nagihiko, "Will be punished…."

"What?" Nagihiko exclaimed moving backwards.

"I said…" The voice repeated, "That you will be…."

"FOOLED BY YOUR FRIENDS!" A loud union of voices shouted from behind startling the couple. As they entered the game room through the door.

"What…?" Rima stuttered out as she still shook with fear. She watched Utau, Yaya, Kukai, Saaya, and Lulu as they stood before her laughing she turned around to see Ikuto who took of his mask and revealed himself as the masked man with Kairi near the window using a voice modulator, Amu stood behind Kairi with her head bowing in shame.

"Why?" Nagihiko grunted. Not making eye contact with the traitors, as he still held Rima round the waist.

"Consider it last season payback," Saaya winked. "Remember you and Nagihiko's little stunt,"

"Yeah we were all seriously worried," Yaya whined stomping her foot.

"BUT THIS IS SO MUCH WORSE!" Rima screamed ready to pounce on them but Nagihiko held her back.

"Just go," He muttered not looking at them.

"Oi," Utau said making her way to the front of the crowd, "Dancer boy, what's wrong? It's just a joke…"

"Go," This time Rima said it.

"They obviously don't want us here," Amu clarified as she exited the room dragging Ikuto behind her. Lulu took a look at Rima one last time before indicating to Saaya that they were about to make their exit, Saaya nodded and they left. Kairi blushed as he ran out the room gripping onto Yaya as he exited. Only Kukai and Utau was left they looked at each other with sad faces.

"Sorry," Kukai said as he grabbed Utau's hand and looked at her, she blushed looking down at their hands.

"S-sorry," She apologized and bowed. The couple left hand in hand and closed the door behind them.

…..

….

"That'll teach them to play a prank on the Comedy queen," Nagihiko said finally, winking down at the girl in his arms, she smiled brightly and nodded.

"They looked so ashamed!" Rima laughed.

"I don't think this will happen again!" He sighed as he released her. She giggled and nodded in agreement. "We are still on top!"

"Yeah!" Rima laughed giving him a high five.

"Man I wonder how Utau and Kukai must feel….."

"Nagihiko…" Rima said as she looked up at him, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, Rima-chan," Nagihiko smiled warmly towards her.

"I have great respect for you," She said after a while, "now I do,"

"huh?" Nagihiko said not understanding.

"I mean….you're not so bad…._Nadeshiko_," Rima giggled.

"Hey!" Nagihiko pouted crossing his arms, "That's not my name,"

"Oh right it's your sisters," Rima laughed. He blushed slightly. She looked at him for a moment, he really did look cute like that, she knew he liked her and she had feelings for him too…yet it was like their relationship was hard to explain.

She truly liked Nagihiko he was easy to dominate yet stern and manly when necessary and his sweet way of interpreting her emotions just by looking at her expressions touched her deeply. Her eye lids dropped a little as she remembered kissing him….she enjoyed that a lot too. Then why couldn't they be like Amu and Ikuto? Or Yaya and Kukai? Or even Kukai and Utau t times! That was what everyone craved to know….and they all knew it was her who was reluctant.

"So you gonna be doing the talking tonight?" Nagihiko asked her again.

"Like I said…sadly, we are not going to be talking to each other tonight," Rima said again. Nagihiko's face turned to a sorrow expression.

"Oh…I thought maybe because….well I guess I was thinking too much….." He rambled off to himself as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly suddenly he looked down and saw Rima pressing her lips against his. Although he was startled he wasted no time kissing her back passionately. He brought her closer instinctively by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, she returned the gesture by locking her hands around his neck.

They were like this for about 5 minutes before they pulled away for a moment.

"We won't be doing any talking tonight….we'll be busy doing this," Rima explained looking down blushing. Her voice was soft and cute as usual.

"I don't mind," He said gently as he planted a small kiss on her forehead and hugged her tightly stroking her long blond curls.

**O.O.O.O**

"IT'S MORNING!" Utau shouted excitedly as she woke up, everyone slept in the room, Ikuto and Kukai's bunk was destroyed since Ikuto's top bunk crashed into Kukai's bottom, so they moved into Tadase and Suzuki's bed, Ikuto at the top in Tadase's spot and Kukai in Suzuki's empty bottom.

Amu slept with Ikuto, Utau slept in Kairi's bed and Lulu and Saya shared Nagihiko's bed. Kairi slept on the floor peacefully with a pillow and a sheet. Yaya slept on Kukai's bed with Kukai himself and Tadase was still in the bath house. They all were awoken by Utau's outburst.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Kukai shouted happily as he leapt out of the bed leaving yaya to hug air, this woke her up, and she was as grumpy as a new born baby.

"KUKAIII!" She wailed, making a fit kicking up the sheets and punching the pillows wildly.

"I'll be right back, Yaya," Kukai assured his girlfriend. He planted a kiss on her forehead and left hand in hand with Utau.

"Great now that Barbie and Ken are gone I can get some sleep," Saaya cooed as the two left, she jumped down and went to sleep on Kairi's bed which leaved her companion, Lulu, alone on Nagihiko's bed.

"THEY ARE _NOT_ LIKE BARBIE AND KEN!" Yaya shouted and flung a pillow at Saaya's head.

"Hey it's not my fault your boyfriend is unfaithful," Saaya sneered as she turned away from Yaya and faced the door.

Yaya was fuming she looked up and saw the bottom of Ikuto's bunk she kicked it suddenly.

"Oi, Yaya….." Amu mumbled wearily popping her head below her bunk to look at her friend. She rubbed her eyelids and yawned, "Ikuto's sleeping you're gonna wake him up,"

"IS KUKAI UNFAITHFUL?" Yaya shouted loudly like a baby whining to her mother.

"Yaya what's this suddenly….."

"Amu…." Ikuto grunted as he tugged on her hand, "Go back to sleep with me…."

"Hold on," She said smiling at him as she pet his head, "There there….just go back to sleep…."

"Amu," He said before falling back to sleep.

"IS HE!" Yaya shouted. Amu sighed and Jumped out of the bed, she crouched next to Yaya and sighed.

"Yaya…..Kukai loves you very much…." Amu insisted as she stroked Yaya's head assuringly.

"And Utau," Saaya mumbled. Amu shot a glare at her back.

"YOU SEE!" Yaya whined.

"Shhh…." Amu admonished. Yaya pouted and started crying.

"T-they are l-l-like Barbie and Ken aren't they?" Yaya sputtered out.

"No they are _not_," Amu growled as she managed to slap Saaya with one hand and comfort Yaya with the other.

"Oh Amu stop being an idiot…." Saaya grumbled as she sat up to stare at the girls parallel from her, "They are like bread and butter, the dynamic duo,"

"Utau is no different from Yaya!" Amu shouted waking up Lulu from the bunk above Saaya.

"So they're the same?" Lulu mused slyly. Saaya smirked at that comment and looked at Amu daringly.

"No yaya is much more important to him!" Amu argued.

"Then, why," Lulu started as she glared down at Amu clandestinely, "Is he out there with Utau checking on Rima and Nagihiko as though they were their Christmas presents?"

"Because…." Amu began, she paused and thought for a moment, "They're friends!"

"Well Amu, you know what they say…Friends first!" Saaya giggled, "Girlfriends aren't supposed to get in the way…."

"OH SHHH!" Amu shouted as she pounced on Saaya.

"Amu-chiii….." Yaya whined crying.

"Ooh, they're fighting….." Lulu giggled. Yaya suddenly jumped out of the bed ready to climb up there and murder Lulu. Lulu quickly jumped off the bed and started running as Yaya chased her around.

"Amu," Ikuto said suddenly waking up, he started rubbing his eyes sleepily, he looked down to see Amu wrestling with Saaya… he blushed slightly as the sight was turning him on somewhat….

"Look! STOP! STOPPPP!" Saaya shouted, "Listen, If you're that concerned then just be more like Utau!"

"Wait what?" Yaya froze. But Amu didn't.

"Amu stop," Ikuto sighed as he leapt of the bed in a catlike motion and pulled his girlfriend off of Saaya.

"What did you say?" Yaya asked as she ran up to Saaya and bent down next to her.

"Be more like Utau!" Saaya shouted angrily, as she sat up and felt herself for bruises.

"How…?" Yaya asked as she helped the girl up excited.

"Yaya don't listen to her!" Amu squealed. Ikuto lifted her up ignoring her struggling.

"We are going back to sleep!" Ikuto commanded.

"Ikutoooo…can't you wait a while?" Amu complained, "You sleep all the time!"

"During the day…" Ikuto added.

"Yes…you see it's the other way around for me…."Amu began but Ikuto ignored her.

"We'll fix that…" Was all Ikuto said as he placed her on top of the bunk and climbed in after her.

"To be more like Utau all you have to do is do challenges with him and stuff…." Saaya said as she marched off to go back to sleep.

"I do challenges with him!" Yaya argued as she sat on top of Saaya as she lay in bed.

"Ah!" Saaya screamed and kicked her off the bed, "Yes, but who always wins?"

"Well mostly me!"

"Well…." Saaya said, "Don't"

**O.O.O.O**

"Omg open the door Kukai!" Utau said excited he nodded and opened the door, to find the couple asleep in each other's arms. "OMG OMG!"

"I didn't expect it to work…." Kukai murmured.

"But it did!" Utau squealed giving Kukai a high-five.

"wait how do we know if it worked for sure?" Kukai argued, "I mean this could just be one of heir spontaneous lovey-dovey moments, how do we know it's the real deal?"

"It is," Rima stated waking up.

"Yes!" Utau cheered. Jumping up into the air.

"Nagihiko is my boyfriend," Rima announced nonchalantly. Nagihiko still lay in the ball pit asleep.

"Wow Rima…that's great…." Kukai trailed off.

"Yes I know….and if any of you hurt him I will drag you by your hair down to hell where you can burn for the rest of eternity," She said in a bored tone.

"…." Utau and Kukai just stared at her none of them saying anything too scared to move or speak.

Suddenly she grabbed a piece of Nagihiko's hair and yanked it hardly. Causing him to wake up and wince in pain.

"Wake up, you don't need any more beauty sleep," She said harshly. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Ah, I thought that you would at least be a little more kind to me…." Nagihiko grumbled.

"I am," Rima insisted glaring, "that was a compliment you know…."

Nagihiko chucked, rubbing his head where she had yanked his hair, with one quick movement he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah I suppose it was," He whispered. Rima blushed slightly and hugged him back reluctantly looking down.

"Well we um…." Utau said awkwardly trying to remind the couple that she was still present.

"Yeah we have something to…." Kukai added.

"Um yeah so we are just gonna….."

"Yeah I mean you guys continue doing…uh…that,"

"Yeah we'll leave you two at it….you little….rascals you…."

"Um yeah so bye then…."

**O.O.O.O**

A few days had passed and soon it was time for a new challenge. Yu and Mi engaged in their usual routine drove up to the house and entered the house.

"Alright wake up!" Yu screamed loudly. This time she had bought an Air horn…She was greeted to Tadase and Kairi sleeping in the living room.

"Aww how cruel!" Mi cried, "Yu we must send some futons for them!"

"Yeah yeah," Yu muttered, "Now where are the active ones?"

"In the bedroom of course!" Mi announced smiling.

The two girls busted open the bedroom door and Met Amu and Ikuto sleeping in Ikuto's bunk (Tadase's old bunk) and Kukai and Yaya sleeping in Kukai's bunk (Suzuki's old bunk). Rima and Nagihiko sleeping in Nagihiko's bunk soundly which had surprised the two girls. And lastly Saaya, Utau and Lulu crammed into Kairi's bunk, and the remaining two bunks (Ikuto and Kukai's old bunks) were broken.

Outraged Yu began pressing on her air horn staggering the children with the sudden loud noise. Saaya fell out of the bed with the sheet still wrapped around her. Rima sat up instantly hitting her head on the bunk above her, and Ikuto made a startled cat noise, which made Mi giggle.

"Yu what the fuck?" Utau groaned as she instinctively kicked her leg upwards knocking Lulu out of the bed.

"Who the hell broke the frickin bunk beds?" Yu screamed.

"Saaya, Lulu, Yaya, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai," Rima concluded going back to sleep.

"SAAYA, LULU, YAYA, AMU, IKUTO, UTAU, AND KUKAI! YOU ARE IN A HELL OF ALOT OF TROUBLE!" Yu roared.

"Mommy, I told them not to but they all piled on my bed!" Ikuto whined, "I couldn't control them!"

"Oh shut up," Utau hissed.

"Utau kept telling me it was okay if it broke because we could let Tadase sleep there," Ikuto explained.

"WELL WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH YOU…." Yu screamed on the top of her longs blowing her air horn like crazy when Mi whispered something in her ear, she suddenly calmed down, "whatever….you know what? I don't have time for this just get ready we will be back in 15 minutes!"

15 Minutes later…..

Everyone was dressed and ready. Amu wore some dark jeans and a red blouse with her hair in a ponytail and her usual red x clip, Yaya wore her short brown pants with suspenders and a loose white off-the shoulder top with a yellow butterfly on it. Her hair was in her usual style. Utau wore blue skinny jeans and a purple tank top with matching purple converse. Rima wore a blue blouse and a long white skirt. Saaya and Lulu insisted on over dressing so why should I bother and describe it?

The boys looked normal, okay?

**(A/N: Excuse my laziness I was enjoying my night and then the bloody sun comes up! Now I have to go do laundry and wash the dishes I wish I had a maid that called me mam and made me cookies….)**

They all loaded into the bus, Amu, Yaya, and Rima in one seat. Utau Saaya and Lulu in another. Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko together. The Tadase and Kairi chatting happily in the last seat.

"Can you believe he did that?" Amu giggled.

"Well that's not as bad as Nagihiko…he really is useless that guy…" Rima sighed.

"Come on Rima he is your boyfriend now… show a little curtsey," Amu advised.

"I am not a chivalrous person, yet Nagihiko still liked me, why should I change when we become a couple?" Rima asked annoyed. Amu thought for a moment and frowned.

"I dunno it made sense before you said that…." Amu trailed off she changed the subject quickly, "Yaya how are things with Kukai?"

"Yaya doesn't know…." Yaya paused as she remembered had Saaya had told her. "He and Utau are like peanut butter and jelly," She whispered silently in case the others were listening in.

"I told you they're just friends," Amu grumbled. Yaya pouted and looked down.

"Friends first…."Yaya mumbled Saaya's words to herself. Amu's mouth hung open wide.

"You aren't seriously considering Saaya's advice are you?" Amu asked shocked. Yaya just looked down contemplating, "YAYA! She's a sycho I forbid you to…"

"Speaking of Sycho….do you guys notice Lulu she might have a freakish crush on Kairi," Rima noted.

"Why?" Amu mused glancing at Kairi sitting next to Tadase in the seat in front.

"How am I supposed to know?" Rima muttered, "It doesn't seem like her type,"

"What is her type?" Yaya inquired suddenly interested in the discussion.

"The rich and handsome princely type!" Rima and Amu said in synch.

"Hmm….I think Class Prez could be a prince," Yaya thought for a second.

"Yaya? How could Kairi be a Prince?" Amu laughed.

"And he is handsome," Yaya discovered. As she found herself leaning to see more of him, "Vey handsome…."

"Yaya stop it," Amu said snapping her back into reality.

"Oh sorry…" Yaya mumbled embarrassed, "I think Lulu-san has found her type effectively!"

**O.O.O.O**

"We're here!" Mi cheered happily bouncing around. The children stared weirdly, it wasn't Desuka's stylish island mansion, or a beach, or a restaurant by the bay, or a resort with a pool. It was a tropical Cineplex.

"Wow…." Utau said trailing off. It had many floors and was placed near the foot of the mountain not too far from the beach….coconut trees and paved roads surrounding it. All the windows were glass and there were shining lights everywhere.

Yu and Mi lead them inside; they had 'Now Showing' billboards that lit up all over the place! They lead the group up the marble stairs, and came across a hallway of many shiny white marble doors with blue linings on them. There were a couple of people about the place enjoying themselves and taking pictures. The islanders were different then in Yume Yume island they looked like a mixture of African and Hawaiian. At last Yu and Mi found the door they were looking for and opened it excitedly.

It was a giant DDR arcade. It had one big DDR stage that lit up without the usual arrows. In front of the stage were rows of chairs for people to watch. There were flashing lights and smaller DDR games around. On the stage was no other than Desuka on the phone texting angrily. In the audience were a bunch of younger children.

"Desuka we're here…." Yu coughed. Desuka looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I can see that Yu…." Desuka snapped as she went back to her phone.

"What's wrong with her?" Utau mumbled.

"Boy troubles…." Yu sighed clearly not in favor of Desuka having any kind of trouble.

"She broke her medal last night out of rage…." Mi informed the group.

"Medal? For what?" Saaya scoffed. Yu laughed at this as if she knew that the others would enjoy what she was about to say.

"Lime and Spoon,"

**O.O.O.O**

"Alright welcome to YUME YUME REVOLUTION!" Desuka proclaimed dancing on stage to a mysterious techno beat, "In other words YYR!"

"Wow….this is our physical," Rima said twitching.

"Alright you guys," Desuka said seriously as the music stopped, she looked at the crowd, there were six kids sitting down there happily smiling cutely, three girls and three guys. All of them were local looking except for one who looked very familiar. "Say hello to your panel of adjudicators!"

"For what?" Lulu inquired excitedly.

"The YYR dance performance competition!" Desuka shouted and the children cheered.

"Big sis…." One of the little girls said quietly as she waved at Desuka from the Audience.

"Yes Nami?" Desuka replied lovingly, the contestants all furrowed their brows at that.

"Can you get me a cupcake?" She asked sweetly. Suddenly Shii rushed over to her and lifted her up.

"I'll get it for her…." Shii insisted, "You finish telling them the rules."

"No," Desuka said as she hopped off the staged, she took the little girl from Shii and pranced over to the group of contestants, "This is Nami…she is Natsume's younger sister,"

"Oh I knew she looked familiar," Utau said eyeing the child.

"She looks so sweet," Amu smiled always the optimist.

"She's evil though," Desuka laughed. Everyone stared wide eyed. "Anyway I'll tell you the rules quickly,"

"Yes proceed," Yu murmured upset at the unnecessary set back.

"You guys will be paired into groups of two one boy and one girl in each! One group will have three members, you guys will be given a techno song….you will have to choreographic a dance to go with the song while performing the story that goes along with it…..for example if the song said…. _'kissy kissy makes me happy_' You will have to be kissing or at least pretending or something….um….another example…. If the song was Barbie girl you guys will have to be Barbie and ken," Desuka explained awkwardly. Yaya flinched at the last three words.

"You will be given costumes, and I think you know where to go from there, when you are finished you will perform for these lovely kids, the group that they love the most will battle boy vs. girl in a real DDR dance contest. If the girls win they get the point, if the boys win vice versa" Desuka added, "So Yu please…."

"Oh I'll help them set up," Yu ensured. Desuka smiled as she took Nami out of the Room after saying she would be back in time for the show.

"Okay first!" Mi squealed happily, "Amu and Ikuto: Wizard of Oz by Toybox!"

"That sounds gay," Ikuto whined.

"Oh trust me that wizard is just like you Ikuto," Yu grumbled.

"Next," Mi said excited, "Saaya and Kairi: Superstar by Toybox"

"WOW SUPERSTAR? Really me?" Saaya said as though she were excepting an honor Lulu looked disgusted.

"Then we have Yaya Tadase and Lulu: Best friends by Toybox!" Mi continued.

"Why so much toybox?" Utau inquired.

"Desuka thought it would be fun to make you guys dance to there lyrics!" She replied contemptly.

"Next is Utau and Kukai: The sailor song by Toybox,"

"Here we go again," Utau sighed.

"Alright this one isn't Toy Box," Mi said looking at Utau, "Rima and Nagihiko: Pink Dinosaur by Smile dk."

"That's gonna be….." Yu said more to herself then the others, "Um Nagihiko if Rima is your partner I'll warn you from now….you're gonna be the dinosaur."

"W-What?" Nagihiko stammered.

"Anyway," Yu said ignoring Nagihiko, "LET'S GET STARTED!"

**O.O.O.O**

**Amu: ...And that concludes Yume Yume Island Chapter 12!**

**Ikuto: Where is Desuka?**

**Desuka: (walks in) Oh... hey!**

**Amu: Where did you go? You're late for your therapy….**

**Desuka: WAT! You are actually giving me therapy! (drinks Sake)**

**Amu: Don't bring Sake to therapy!**

**Desuka: I'm not having thereapy! I'm not that screwed up (transforms into dragon form and flys out the window)**

**Amu: Sigh…..**

**Yoru: R&R**

**Desuka: (Flys back inside) Oh hey Ikuto you're back!**

**Kiseki: SLAY THE DRAGON!**

**Desuka: stay away from me you bastards!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Psst do you see that very fine looking Button?**

**V**

**V**

**Click on it!**

**V**

**V**

**It will take you to another world...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Just kidding! But it will make me happy ;)**

**V**

**V**


	14. NOTICE

**(TO FIND OUT IF I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY GO TO THE BOLD PARAGRAPH)**

Dear Everyone,

It's been a while, huh? :)

I'm posting this message on all of my on-going, incomplete, stories. For some of you who've been my loyal readers since the first Yume Yume Island, you probably already noticed that I've stopped updating all of my stories and not just this one.

I didn't really think it matter if I stopped writing fanfiction. I knew I had some sort of fan base but I figured you'd all be fine. To those of you who know me well from all of my stories you'll probably understand the following explanation. (if you're not interested in my life skip to the bold -.-)

I stopped writing right after I moved schools. This is because I've been so busy trying to keep up in an IB school. The adjustment was rough and Natsume (featured in the first Yume Yume Island) and I got into a really bad fight and stopped being friends. Well we've patched things up now. But last summer me and Yuki (Also featured in YYI ) stopped being friends. For good.

Don't think I'm a big depressed monster roaming the earth though. Actually last summer loosing Yuki wasn't the only thing that happened. I fell in love. Like in love, in love, in love. It was like the stories that I write for all of you, but in real life. He's my boyfriend and we've just made a year, and I'm aware throughout the whole period of our relationship I haven't worked on any of my stories. So it has been a while guys. I stumbled upon fanfiction again and I decided to check my email, just for the heck of it. That's when I saw all the messages and reviews. I feel so emotional right now. Especially since all of this reminds me of how it used to be when me and Yuki were still friends. Just know that you guys have always been able to cheer me up, whenever I'm sad I read my old reviews. The best part of being an author is knowing that people have formed an emotional attachment to your stories.

**I'm not sure if I am going to continue these stories. I've had one offer from someone saying that they'd continue Yume Yume Island PLUS for me but, honestly, I don't know if I like the idea of someone else continuing my story. So If you don't mind I'm going to read over all of my incomplete stories and then post on my profile whether or not I will continue the story, if you are still interested. In addition to that, I will provide how I planned to finish of the story (if I still remember). **

SO, I guess this is the end guys. After that, I'm just gonna slowly fade away and try to become a normal teenager (LOL). I have another best friend, so don't worry about me. She's awesome and I love her. You guys would love her too. Hopefully my habit of repelling my friends will somehow disappear and I can live happily.

Loveeee,

DESUKA :D :D


End file.
